La Douleur Exquise
by Hanikamiya Hana
Summary: The pain of loving someone you can never have. Until now neither Romano nor Spain could fathom that sort of pain, the sort Prussia had known for all his life. All that changed when Romano finally noticed Prussia's ever-watchful eyes and decided through the haze of alcohol to do something about it. However, when you're a nation nothing is simple. Warning: 2P! madness
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this might be just another one shot of a weird couple I suddenly don't understand why I ship now but dude, the perfect song for Prumano is P!nk – True Love. I own nothing, but enjoy all the things I don't own 3

He was staring at him again… One of Spain's friends, Potato bastard the second, Gilbert Bielde-what-ever-the-fuck. Romano didn't care right now, he was drunk and tired and Spain didn't show any desire to take him home just yet. He stuck his tongue out at the red eyed man and scrunched his face up, before turning to his self-proclaimed "boss" and head butting him in the back.

"Tonio" Romano paused to yawn into the back of his hand, "I'm tired, take me home."

"Oh!" Spain turned and looked at the Italian guiltily, "I was kinda planning on staying and having a few more drinks with France and everyone!"

Romano picked his head up from the back of the Spaniard and glanced around to see who was still here. His brother, the potato bastards, China, Russia, Seychelles, Belarus, Baltic bitches, Nordics, of course France too since it was his house… Too many to count them all, he decided. He fell onto his back dramatically, thinking of just passing out there when someone butted in in thick German accent.

"I could take Lovino home!" Potato two shouted putting his hand in the air, "I only had one beer, like two hours ago!"

"Would you?" Spain asked, giving the albino a grateful smile. Romano frowned, remembering the "talk" he and Spain had had about two months ago, and turned his head to face the Prussian. He stuck his tongue out at him again and got a smirk back.

"Ve~ You could stay at Germanys house!" Felicano's drunk bubbly voice came cutting through all the other voices in the living room, "We could have a sleep over~!"

He sat back up and glared at his brother, the wine in his blood making his head swim slightly. He put a hand to his head and frowned before nodding to his brother. There was no other way he was leaving soon other wise and he knew it. He couldn't drive now, even though he had been the one to drive here. He had gotten mixed up, he though bitterly, no Spain hadn't brought him, spain brought that stupid blonde bitch.

"Alright then," Potato one said after clearing his throat, "Prussia, take my car. I'll follow you in the Italy's Car."

"Awesome!" Gilbert cheered, catching the keys that were thrown at him. He stood quickly, walked over to where Romano sat looking up at him apathetically. He offered a hand to the smaller man on the ground which he took, standing a bit wobbly on his feet.

"You okay there Lovino?" Prussia asked letting his look of self-assurance slip for a moment, until the Itallian took a sloppy criss-crossed step right into him.

"Dammit." Lovino cursed under his breath, shooting a dirty glare at Spain. He blamed the tomato bastard for this. Him and his damn ideas.

"Come on Lovino, you're awesome, hold it together," Gilbert coaxed him gently while petting the brunette slumped against his chest, "Toni, how much has he had?"

"I didn't watch him tonight Gil, lo siento." Antonio answered shrugging. Gilbert couldn't help but pick up on the guilty looks he kept shooting at the Italian. He frowned and raised an eye brow at his friend who just shrugged and turned away.

"Lovino," Prussia snapped holding the man up and off him to look in his eyes, "I'm gonna carry you to West's car okay? Let me know if you're going to puke and don't do it on the awesome me."

"I can walk just fine!" Romano objected, trying to glare at the man holding him up and lightly punching him, "Don't man-handle me you bastard!"

"Humor me." Gilbert smirked, heaving the drunken Italian into his arms to carry him bridal style. The flush on his cheeks deepened and he shot a worried glance towards the back of Spain's head. He closed his eyes as the man carrying him began to make his way to the door.

"Keep your eyes open Lovi, I don't know how much you've had," Prussia grumbled as he fumbled with the door, "I don't know how close you are to puking."

"Whole bottles gone…" Lovino answered back, opening his eyes and hating how everything seemed to tilt, "don't call me Lovino… wait…"

"You're wasted Lovi!" The Prussian cackled as he kicked the door shut behind them, "Why'd Spain let you drink so much?"

"Fucking Spain…" Lovino cursed holding onto the Prussian blue fabric in front of his face. It smelled like cigarettes, wurst, sweat, potatoes, and safety to him, "Dumped me Gil. Said we should see less of each other and more of other people… Almost drank enough to forget."

He laughed bitterly before hiccupping in a totally manly way. Prussia frowned and rushed to his brother's car before setting the small Italian on top of the hood in a sitting position. He took the man's face in both hands and searched his eyes for something, what exactly he was looking for, he didn't know. Some sign that Romano was okay maybe? He knew there would be none but it still stung to see the tears well up in his old friend's eyes. Romano seemed intent on keeping his gaze on the ground but the tears still came, and he shut his eyes to try to make them stop.

"Hey! Hey.." Prussia cooed holding the broken nation close and stroking his hair carefully avoiding the strand that seemed to put the other nation on edge, "Want me to kick his ass, Roma?"

Lovino laughed at the old nickname, and the offer, "Would you?" he asked sweetly, "bring me Madrid please~."

Prussia laughed and picked up the sniffling man, "Come on, and get in the car you ass."

"Hey!" Romano protested at the insult as he was settled into the passenger seat with a smirk plastered across his drunk face that looked more like a sleepy grin, "I'm no ass! Now go get me Madrid!"

"No way! I'm not seizing any part of his vital regions," Prussia laughed before shutting the door and running around the car to slide into the driver seat, "Besides, I like drunk Roma and his ass!"

Lovino scoffed at him and thought about shoving him but settled for pushing the button for the radio and fiddling with the channel instead. The car had started to roll out of the driveway by the time he settled on a channel. Stopping for a few soft keys played on a piano.

"Say something I'm giving up on you…" He mumbled along with the opening. Gilbert flicked his eyes over to his passenger.

"I'll be the one if you want me to." The albino finished, hoping a sing along could help raise the others spirits. Not that he was trying to be nice or anything; it was just so unawesome to see such a cute guy sad.

"Anywhere I would have followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you!" Gilbert fell into the song, it was a nice song in his opinion. Even though Romano gave him a weird look when he started to sing, the Italian started to sing along too. Gilbert smiled contentedly while his deep voice and Romano's high pitched singing filled the car. He couldn't help but glance over at the man singing beside him. He was beautiful when he put his all into a song.

Romano poured all his anger, hurt, and sorrow into singing along to the stupid song on the radio. He was in tears again but he couldn't help it as they fell slowly into his lap while he shuddered and sang out all the pieces of his broken heart. Each one tore out its own path but it was like tearing out chunks of glass, yeah it hurt but just taking them out helped it to feel a little better. He knew he'd heal with time, even though it didn't feel like it. They were never really official anyway; neither had said anything but they acting like a normal couple would. They kissed, they hugged, they shared their beds with each other from time to time, hell, Romano had given him everything… _everything._

"I gave him everything Gil…" Romano said after the song ended and there was a moment of silence for him to break, "Fuck."

Gilbert took one of his hands off the steering wheel and gently pulled one of Romano's hands off his face and held it in his own, "I know."

His eyes didn't leave the road now. Spain had been unable to control his giddiness after he finally bedded his precious Lovino. He had come to his best friends to tell someone, to brag Prussia had thought at the time. Gilbert wanted to punch him then and he felt the urge throbbing in the back of his head again. Of course he was jealous! Romano was awesome! Spain was almost awesome, but no way was he awesome enough to have Romano so upset over him. Of course Romano had come to talk to Prussia before about troubles with Spain and he had been the most supporting friend he could be and still be honest. What he really wanted to tell him was to leave the Spanish bastard and be with him instead, that he would be so much better to him, but that would hurt Roma, and he didn't want that.

"Life would suck without you Gil." Lovino giggled and squeezed Gilbert's hand.

"I Know!" Gilbert grinned and wove his fingers in with Romano's, "Who else would awesomely complement your topography like I do!"

"Shut up asshole." Lovino sighed, looking at his face in the side mirror. He made a face and wiped away the salt water clinging to his cheeks, his flush stayed though. He knew he was drunk and stupid right now, but Prussia was still trying to help. His attention was drawn to their hands and he impulsively used his free hand to trace all the lines he could find on the pale hand that didn't belong to him. He felt content in the clean smelling car that jostled him in a comforting way while his potato bastard friend held his hand. He never noticed all the lines and little scars on the Prussians hands before. Then again he never really looked closely at them unless they were over his eyes, and then he would be yelling and shoving the albino away.

"I wanna watch a movie, Gilbert." Lovino whined, tracing nonsense on said man's hand now, "One with snow!"

"uh… I have Frozen," Gilbert answered trying not to focus on the hands toying with his own, "If you want to watch it with me."

"Yeah! Snow!" Lovino cheered throwing both his hands up in the air half-heartedly, his mind zipping to another topic as he tried not to think too hard, "Where's Gilbird?"

"I didn't think anyone would notice if I didn't bring him to drink," Gilbert answered honestly, "I made him stay home so he wouldn't get in trouble."

Lovino stared at him quizzically before sitting up straight as he could and peeking at the top of Gilbert's head. He ran a hand through Gilbert's hair to double check that the man hadn't hidden the small bird in his hair again. Oh that was soft! He did it again, registering through the fog in his head that he was being weird but deciding tonight he didn't have to give a fuck. It was Gilbert anyway; Gilbert almost always let him have his way, ever since they were young.

"Hey! I'm driving!" Gilbert scolded him using one hand to press the other back into his seat, "you can fuck with my hair when I'm not driving, alright Lovino?"

"Oh I'm gonna." Lovino tried to sound threatening and glared out his window, "Then I'm gonna find that bird, Oh I am gonna find his cute lil yellow ass!"

Gilbert burst into a fit of laughter, "You are too cute, you know that?" he ruffled Romano's hair before turning sharply, "My house! Get ready to find Gilbird!"

Romano screamed as gravel chunks flew and the tires squealed, "You're gonna kill us ass hole!"

"Kesesesese~! My driving is awesome!" Gilbert insisted as they came to a stop in the empty driveway, it looked like they were home alone for now.

Gilbert shoved the keys into his pocket and exited the car swiftly, once again jogging around the front to open Lovino's door. This time Lovino didn't protest, he decided to comply and try to be agreeable for a while. Gilbert was surprised when instead of yelling at him Lovino just looked up at him with arms held up and out towards him. This guy was going to kill him if he kept being so damn cute. Gilbert smirked and picked up the smaller man the same as before. He could feel his face heat up when he felt Lovino bury his face in his shirt and take a deep breath in before sighing happily. Gilbert fumbled with the keys as he tried to get the door opened when he felt something warm and wet press against his neck and send electricity running all through his body. Somehow that was the moment he found the key hole and managed to get it open.

"Roma, what are you doing." He asked slowly as the feeling moved higher, he was frozen, the door creaking open slowly now that it's lock was undone. He felt a smile against his neck and a burst of air from Romanos laugh.

"Invading East Germany's personal space." Gilbert recognized the taunt and growled at the man in his arms. He stalked into the house kicking the door closed behind him, tossing the keys on the floor. Romano grunted when he found himself pushed against the hard wall with Prussia's hands holding him up off the ground by his hips.

"I am _Prussia_, the Kingdom of Prussia," He whispered in almost a hiss, his forehead pressed against the Italian's, "And I don't fuck around Lovino."

Hazel and Red met and Romano could feel those eyes pleading with him, Prussia seemed to be almost in pain. Prussia could see into Romano's eyes as well, the feelings he was hiding, pain, guilt, fear, regret and something else. He had a look in his eyes Prussia had only glimpsed from afar a few times.

"I know," Lovino sighed wrapping his legs around Prussia's waist and burying his hands in that soft white hair, "I just… I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry Gil… I just-"

Whatever he was going to say died in his throat as he felt a soft pair of lips press gently against his own. He closed his eyes and let it happen, the feeling of Gilbert kissing him slowly, carefully, washed over him as his smell engulfed him and invaded his senses. When gilbert pulled back he found himself chasing him, kissing the Prussian back just as softly. When they finally pulled apart, Lovino was afraid to open his eyes. If he did, he would have to face Prussia and the reality of everything that was happening so fast!

"Hey," Gilbert spoke up, getting Lovino to open his eyes slowly, "can we… maybe… just for tonight, pretend that you were mine?"

Gilbert's blush almost matched his eyes as he met the gaze of his old friend. He had hidden his feelings for so long behind jokes, and crude insults, but he couldn't do it right now. He had passed his limits and he should have been able to keep it together, but those lips on his skin… Lovino drove him so crazy, he knew he was in love but he never wanted to risk the heartbreak with his Roma. No, until now he could always have the fantasy, the hope that someone could want him back just as much as he wanted the man in his arms.

Lovino blushed deep red and fidgeted, his body still pressed against a man he had always regarded as a friend, albeit an annoying potato bastard but still, they were friends and he cared about him. He cared.

"Fine." Lovino answered tensing his whole body around Gilbert's, "now let me down potato bastard."

Gilbert grinned and spun them around, holding him up higher than before, "Never."

Lovino was not so happy with being spun around, he gripped onto Gilberts head and screamed obscenities until the albino put him back on solid ground. He stood their blushing at his shoes while gilbert grinned at him like he had finally lost his damn marbles. He finally stopped and reached for Lovino's hand, pulling him further into the house.

"Let's find Gilbird!" Gilbert cheered, lacing his fingers with Romano's. Romano let himself smile a bit to himself as the Prussian nearly skipped into the living room of the house. They only got that far before Gilbird found them and started circling Lovino's head, peeping happily upon seeing the brunette.

"Gilbird!" Lovino yelled happily as he held out his hands for the little bird to land in. Gilbird plopped into them and peeped up at him once more. He smiled and cooed at the ball of feathers before burying his nose into them and inhaling the dusty smell of his favorite bird. He almost didn't notice the flash from Gilberts cell phone camera. Almost.

"Delete it!" He screeched, making the bird in his hands flee and land back in it's owners hair.

"No way!" Gibert cackled showing the picture to it's now enraged subject, "Look at all that cute! I need this!"

"I'll kill you!" Romano roared jumping on the other man, forcing him onto the ground and wrestling him for the phone.

Gilbert held it up above his head where his bird retrieved it and carried it off to Gilbert's lair in the basement.

"Come back!" Romano demanded, but the bird ignored him.

Lovino tried to get up but found himself pinned against the Prussian with his arms around the Italian's waste. Gilbert laughed up at him and grinned victoriously, it was apparently infectious, because Lovino found himself smiling back and laughing himself, Leaning down and plopping his head on the others chest he was breathing in that wonderful smell again.

"You smell good." He mumbled. He felt a hand come up and bury itself in his hair he pulled his head up to question the action, but couldn't get the words out. He was pulled down until he was a breath away from kissing Prussia again. Those burning red eyes half lidded and flicking back and forth between his own hazel orbs and his lips. He could feel Prussia's warm breath against his lips and he waited for what felt like eternity for him to close the gap, but he never did.

"What're you waiting for?" He breathed against pale lips the movement making them brush against him in a torturously light way.

"You." Prussia answered, obviously wanting nothing more than to kiss the Italian into oblivion but using what restraint he had left to make sure he wasn't going to hurt the man he cared so much about, "I want you, all the time, but I want you to want me back too."

Lovino blushed and quickly kissed the man below him, sparks igniting deep in his chest and stomach. He had to pull away for fear he'd be burned.

"I want you," Lovino confessed, resisting the urge to bury his face in his chest, "so much it hurts to be this way, maybe too much. I don't know this feeling, like a fire. I don't understand it at all. You smell like, cigarettes, beer, sausage, potatoes, and well… Gilbert, but it feels like safety and home to me. You're an asshole and I hate everything you say sometimes, you push my buttons so much I wanna wrap my hands around your neck and- and kiss you until shut the fuck up!"

Romano felt gravity reverse on him and he found himself on his back staring up into passion filled red eyes, "Shut up Roma." Gilbert said before kissing Romano hard.

Romano's eyes went wide before fluttering shut as he kissed back, moaning unintentionally as he felt a tongue flick against his lips. He swore he was really on fire as he opened his mouth for the intruding appendage. He whined against Prussia, desperately grasping at the other man where ever he could reach. Gilbert growled out a half moan as he grabbed the brunette's hands in his own, pinning them on either side of his head and lacing his fingers in with Lovino's. Lovino squirmed under Prussia's grip as he continued to kiss him, finally they broke for air, and Lovino panted, gulping in as much cool air as he could. Prussia squeezed his hands kissing him on the cheek

"God Lovino," He murmured making his way across his face down to his neck, "you're so perfect."

Lovino sucked in a sharp breath as he felt those soft lips blaze a firey trail down his throat to the junction of his shoulder and neck. Gilbert licked his lips before lightly sucking the spot making Lovino struggle against his hands and gasp out his name. Gilbert smirked, sucking a bit harder, earning him a keening sort of moan. He stopped for a moment to whisper against the soft, wet skin.

"I want to hear you say my name liebe" Gilbert asked, lost in the way it had sounded falling from his loves kiss swollen, panting lips.

"Gil…" Romano said hesitantly before he felt teeth graze against that wonderful spot Gilbert was at, "Gilbert!"

Gilbert couldn't help but groan as he heard his name moaned out in pleasure, he bit down on the spot and ran his hand through the Italian's hair, accidentally brushing _that_ curl. It was too much for Lovino as he wound his now free hand in Gilbert's hair.

"Gilbert! Ahh! Haa! Please!" He screamed out and ground his hips up against the albino who took a moment to snap out of his stupor, drunk on the sounds Lovino made he had to stop himself and he used a shaking hand to push Lovino's hips down as he slowly came up from his neck to look him in the eye as he cupped his face in his other hand.

"No." Gilbert said, his voice shaking with the effort it took to not give in to the man below him, "Not this way."

Gilbert stood and pulled Lovino up with him, settling the two on the couch with Romano in Gilbert's lap. Lovino panted and shook as he pulled himself back together, watching the TV as Gilbert set it up to play frozen. When Lovino could finally think straight again the movie had just started.

"Gil." He said carefully as he rubbed the strong arms wrapped around his waist, "Do you love me?"

"Yeah." Gilbert answered tiredly, before nuzzling into Lovino's shoulder, "only a lot, though."

"I like you." Lovino said, playing with those scared pale hands, "But I want to know how to love you. I wish I had from the start."

"Liar." Gilbert chuckled tugging on the fabric of Lovino's shirt, "Prove it."

"I'm not good at feelings, you know that Gil." Lovino frowned, thinking over how he'd fallen for the first guy to accept him over his brother without feeling much of anything compared to now.

"Date me." Gilbert demanded, lifting the other a little as he folded his legs around him, "Be mine for more than tonight."

"And if I'm too damaged?" Lovino asked indulging himself in the cuddling, "If I don't know how to actually love someone right? If Spain tries to get me back?"

"I'll go kick Spain's ass and then come back and _show_ you how to love someone right," Gilbert answered kissing him on the cheek, "I'll show you how to love someone so much you'd do anything to make them happy, even if it means pretending you don't love them as more than a friend. I'll show you how to see how perfect someone is even if he doesn't see it himself. I'll show you how to be as awesome as the awesome me!"

Lovino laughed and cuddled into his new boyfriend, knowing in the morning things would be hard again, but no matter what, they had tonight and tonight was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, two reviews were enough to make me want to keep this going. They made me insanely happy and I decided to try updating a story for once, haha! Enjoy the weird pairing that totally works! Prumano~ Cuz Lovi's topography is sexay~ and Gilbert is awesome! **

Xoxo Page break xoxoX

Lovino woke up the next morning to a pounding head ache and the sound of his brother giggling and whispering something or other. Lovino groaned and ran a hand over his face, what the hell did he do last night? Where was he? This didn't feel like his house, the smell was wrong. He sniffed the air, unwilling to open his eyes to the awful light that already burned behind them. It smelled like… Cleanliness, some flowers maybe? And… Potatoes? A note of bitter cigarette smoke got to him and he slowly began to remember where he was and then all at once what happened the night before. His eyes flew open as he flailed out like someone jabbed him in the ass with a hot poker, almost falling off the couch. He would have too, if it wasn't for a certain Albino catching him around the waist.

"Woah! Roma," Gilbert growled, his voice still rough from sleep and a little bit unhappy from being smacked in the face a moment ago by flailing Italian fists, "Calm down!"

"Veeee! That's going on my blog!" Feliciano cheered as he ran off, presumably to do just that. Romano took a moment to register what his brother had said before flailing about again.

"Come back here you bastard!" He roared, his face turning bright red as he struggled to get to his feet without his head exploding. Good Lord! How much did he drink last night?

"Calm down, almost no one follows his blog, it's only like me, Ludwig, Francis, Kiku, and To..ni.." Gilbert paused and what color he had in his face drained, "FELI NO!"

They nearly tripped over each other trying to get up the stairs to stop the bubbly nation from posting whatever sort of adorable cuddling picture he was about to post on the internet for everyone to see. When they both burst into Germany's room where Feliciano was using the other's computer to update his blog he looked at them with the happiest confused face he could manage through his fear of the scolding he was sure to get. For what, the innocent nation wasn't completely sure.

"Ve? Brother? Prussia? What's the matter?" He asked moving to the side where they could see his latest blog update of the two of them. Romano was pretty much on top of a grinning Gilbert who had both hands around his waist and a content grin on his stupid sleeping face. Their clothes were both a rumpled mess and Romano seemed to have fallen asleep face down with one hand in Gilbert's hair and the other balled up in the fabric on his chest. Romano blushed and clapped a hand over the hickey on his neck that stood out on his skin in the picture. The caption on the picture read an innocent little message "So glad our brothers are getting along! 3" Romano felt his stomach drop, knowing it was too late to do anything now besides get ready for the backlash. Spain would be in contact soon, both he and Prussia knew it. There was nothing they could do about it now.

"Nothing Feliciano," Romano growled grabbing the back of Prussia's collar, "Just don't post pictures like that without asking ass hole. Come on potato."

"Bye Feli!" Prussia grinned waving as the older twin dragged him off fuming and mumbling under his breath. He slung an arm over Lovino's shoulder and knocked their heads together with his hand on the side of Lovi's head, "It wasn't so bad of a picture, huh? Pretty awesome if you ask me!"

Lovino just tilted his head back and yelled at the ceiling in frustration, "It's embarrassing!" he complained shoving Prussia away, "I look like a slut! Just jumping into bed with you so suddenly."

Prussia frowned and grabbed Lovino's hand, pulling on it to make him stop. He gave the Italian a concerned and unusually serious look for the albino. God this was weird, Lovino hadn't put much thought into ever being with anyone except for Antonio. He just thought that he was the only person who noticed he existed outside of world affairs. He knew other people knew he existed, just none of them seemed to actually notice him like Tonio did… God this was weird, but it wasn't awful. He liked it.

"You're worried about what Toni will say, right?" Prussia asked bringing Lovino's hand up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles softly, "Well you're not a slut. If anyone says you are I'll kick their ass, because they're wrong."

"Tch. I'm not a stupid defenseless girl! I can fight my own battles," Lovino growled meeting the Prussian's gaze with his own frazzled glare, "And I don't care what Tonio has to say."

"Liar." Prussia chided his smirk ever present on his face as he wrapped his arms around the blushing Italian's waist. He tapped their foreheads together and smiled down at the man in his arms once again. Something vibrated between them and Lovino jumped to grab his phone as Spain's voice yelled "Romaaaaano" from his pocket. Damn! Why did he let that bastard set his own text tone?

Prussia frowned and peeked at the others phone screen, a picture of his friend grinned up at him making a little kissy face and half a heart with his hand. He stuck his tongue out at it as he read the text: "Prussia…?"

"Fuck." Lovino hissed furiously texting back an answer to the vague question: "What about Gilbert?" With that he shoved his phone pack into the depths of his pocket and glared straight ahead.

"Lovino," Prussia spoke up with that weird serious look on his stupid gorgeous face, "What about me?" There was more in that question that didn't need to be said between them. They both knew what he wanted to know.

Lovino went quiet for a moment, trying to think of a good answer before giving up on finding the perfect words and just pushing Gilbert against the wall and grabbing fistfuls of Prussian blue fabric off the other's chest. Gilbert returned the intensity of Lovino's glare with one of his own, his hands gripping the others hips firmly. It seemed like they stayed that way for centuries before Lovino lost his will to act bold or have some long dumb speech and just started talking.

"There's a one hundred percent chance of shit storm and it's coming this way, if you want out, now's the time potato bastard!" Romano yelled, trying to keep himself from dying of embarrassment with all the blood that was rushing to his face.

"Not a chance." Prussia answered, his face nearly split in two from his sudden need to grin. Romano let out a sigh and let go of his iron grip on the shirt in his hands, he patted the fabric back down, failing to smooth out the new wrinkles he made.

"Good." Romano supplied, not knowing what else to say. Prussia laughed and picked him up again, spinning him so Romano's back was now against the wall. He let a smile creep its way onto his face as _his_ Prussian lavished him with affection.

Gilbert couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he leaned in to kiss the hicky he had made the night before laughing as he kissed just above it too. Romano laughed a little at the tickling feeling of Prussia kissing up his neck, cheek then stopping to come around to his face. They're eyes met just before they closed them and kissed each other happily and Romano grabbed one of those scarred white hands to lace their fingers together. Romano's phone went off again, and they parted quickly at the sound of Spain's voice. Lovino looked guilty as he fished the device out, he flicked his eyes up to meet Gilberts and turned it so he could read it.

"What are you doing with him Lovi? Can I call? Can we talk?"

Gilbert took the phone and turned the camera on and to self-shot mode and flipped it off with his arm that was now around the Italian's shoulders. Lovino just glared into Prussia's chest, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Prussia inspected the picture to make sure it was up to par before typing a quick message and pressing send.

"What'd you say?" Lovino asked calmly, inside he was freaking out. He figured Prussia knew that, but that didn't mean he wanted to show it. It had been two months, that was enough time for him to move on and Spain didn't have a say in it anymore. He'd be damned if he let that bastard get to him anymore than he already had.

"I Just said that I didn't think you wanted to talk to him right now," Prussia said, slipping the phone back into Lovino's pocket, "And that your mouth was awesomely occupied at the time anyway."

"What?!" Romano tackled the albino who just laughed it off and restrained him with a bear hug.

"I'm just kidding about the second part, don't get mad at me," Gilbert teased as the other stopped fighting him, "Now come one, we can go to my room. You probably want a shower and you can borrow a pair of my awesome clothes."

"Fine, but not if they reek of potatoes asshole." Romano said without any real venom in his voice. He grabbed onto Gilbert's arm as they walked, flipping off his brother when he made a comment about how well they were getting along. He just wanted a shower and some pain pills, until then everyone else could fuck off and die. He had enough patience for one person and that was Prussia.

"You love the way I smell!" Gilbert teased as he watched Lovino flip Feliciano off, poor Roma didn't deal with other people well normally, let alone hung over.

"Yeah yeah, sweaty potatoes, sausage, and cigarettes smell great." Lovino said rolling his eyes and letting the sarcasm drip off his voice. Prussia laughed at him and he squeezed his arm harder.

"Like safety and home, right?" Gilbert leaned down and whispered in his ear, before cracking up laughing as the Italian smacked him on the arm as he told him to shut up.

They made it down to the basement before anyone interrupted them. It was Gilbert's phone blaring loud Spanish music this time.

"Lovino, go shower." Gilbert demanded before answering the phone while trying to push the smaller man through the door to his personal bathroom. Lovino, being stubborn and nosey resisted him, shoving him back as he shook his head violently, not making a sound.

"This is the Awesome Prussia!" Gilbert yelled into his phone still trying to shoo the uncooperative Lovino away. He had a few things on his mind he didn't think the Italian really wanted to hear.

"Woah!" Gilbert said holding his hands up in defeat as rapid Spanish flew at him though the phone, "Slow down! No hablo espanol!"

Silence fell on the other line replaced with deep breathing. Lovino crept closer to Gilber, hoping to catch as much of the conversation as he could. Gilbert gave him a meaningful glare and put a hand out to him to try to get him to stay back. Gilbert knew Lovino was too curious about this for his own good, but he understood why he was so curious. Spain was one way with Romano for their whole lives while Romano watched him act differently towards everyone else. Then the sudden split, and not telling anyone about it. Like it never even happened…

"You alive?" Gilbert asked half hoping Spain would just hang up.

"Yeah." No such luck.

"What's up?" Gilbert asked, the tension obvious and knowingly placed in his voice.

"You know what's up." Spain almost growled, obviously losing his temper, "What're you doing with Lovi? What the hell, I thought we were friends."

"What am I doing?" Gilbert asked, feeling his own temper welling up, "What the fuck were you doing? What does me and someone who was never your boyfriend have anything to do with us being friends?"

"You know how I feel about Lovino!" Antonio yelled back, Prussia turned his back to Lovino and plopped down on his bed. He couldn't yell at Spain while looking at what his words were going to do to Lovino.

"You're damn right I do! I watched you jerk him around for way to long! You told us you two were together, but not him? Not until it was over?!" He was sure the other two could hear him upstairs, but he couldn't be bothered to care right now, "You don't do that to someone you love Toni, you don't deserve to have him by your side anymore. He deserves so much more than that!"

"And that's you, right Gilbert? Knight in shining armor?! You have avoided any sort of commitment the entire time I've known you!" Gilbert felt his mattress shift as someone else sat down on the end of it, "You're not a knight anymore, you can't protect him like you used to!"

"I only need to be strong enough to protect him from you. As long as he lets me I'll be as strong as he needs me to be." Gilbert said solemnly as he felt a hand cover his, "All I need is him to be with me, and I can do anything."

"Fuck Gil…" Antonio sighed and seemed to be a bit calmer or at least just quieter, then Lovino moved and the bed squeaked in protest, "… is he there?"

Gilbert's eyes flicked down to the hand over his own.

"Yeah." Lovino answered, able to hear the phone just fine. Gilbert turned to face the hazel eyes staring at him like he was either about to get kissed or hit, he wasn't sure.

"Lovi?" Spain's muffled voice filled the silence as Romano crawled over to Gilbert, forcing the other to let him sit in his lap. Gilbert stared at him as he took the phone from his hand and pressed it to his ear, putting Prussia's previously occupied hand around his waist.

"Yeah." Lovino answered, feeling Gilbert wrap his other arm around him and bury his face in his neck. Romano wanted to be strong for himself and for Gilbert too. He could tell the other was more scared of losing him than he would let on, that he was terrified of Romano running back to Spain. Gilbert was terrified, he had only just gotten Lovino, he didn't want to let him go. Now that he had him, he didn't want to watch him be with someone else. He wouldn't be able to stand it anymore.

"What… What's up?" Antonio asked awkwardly letting out a cheerful laugh, Romano sighed. Same Tonio. He could feel the arms around him tighten up and he used his free hand to rub them in the most comforting way he could.

"Hanging out with my boyfriend when some stupid Tomato bastard called to be jealous, cuz he saw me with someone else." Romano said in his normal angry tone, "You can call again when you decide to be a big boy, boss. Until then, you don't get to be an idiot. We're your friends and you're stuck with us forever, don't fuck things up stupid."

With that he hung up, feeling like he handled something well for once. He didn't know where it came from but he knew that if things got too out of hand the next couple hundred years could be miserable for all of them. When you lived forever, you had to be careful with your friends. The boss bit was his own personal revenge on his "ex" because dammit, he earned it and he was mad.

"Boyfriend." Gilbert said, bringing him out of his head and back to the idiot grinning into his neck, "You called me your boyfriend!"

"Shut up and help me shower." He growled escaping from the bed and walking to the bathroom door. Prussia stared at him in confusion when he turned around, "Are you coming?"

"Hell yeah!" Gilbert cheered as he scrambled up after his boyfriend. He didn't think he planned on doing anything dirty in the shower, but seeing him naked? Gilbert was up for that!

"Good, I'll need help with my back," Lovino said smiling confidently, "Don't even think about being a pervert, though."

"Oh, I'm gonna think about it! Kesesese~!" Gilbert cackled taking his shirt off and throwing it in the laundry basket in the corner of his small bathroom.

"Don't make me kill you," Romano laughed as he started the shower, "I kinda like you."

**A/N **

**Well, whatya think so far? Let me know! Leave a comment! I'm going to update this again soon! Lol I like this~ If it's not your cup of tea, tell me that too! I like to know how to be better! This directly conflicts with my love of Spamano, but good god do I ship it! Lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! So much support! I'm happy! =D I even started doing a little role playing with new friends on here 3 So happy! I'm going to keep updating as quickly as I can to say thank you to all the awesome people on here 3 I found a lovely Prumano comic that made me decide to have Spain call Prussia "Pooh" it was a mistranslation I think but it's cute~ aaaahhh, I'm so awkward haha! **

Xoxoxox PAGE BREAK xoxoxoX

Prussia was chased out of his own bathroom in record time by his screaming angry Italian boyfriend.

"Come back here!" Romano shouted holding the bathroom door open and blushing, "I'm gonna cut your balls off and make you eat them!"

Prussia laughed and through a pillow at the door, "You would NOT!"

"Oh I will if you do that again!" He yelled, referring to the thorough tickling he had gotten from a shirtless Prussia. Oh his poor heart could not handle all that direct skin to skin contact and the tickling at the same time! He didn't know how to react so went to his default angry-embarrassed state as he chased his boyfriend out with a loofa on a stick he knocked off the shower wall. He was still holding the thing like it was a weapon, ready to smite the proud Prussian where he stood.

"Does that make me uninvited to shower time?" Prussia asked wiggling his eyebrows at the other man. Lovino threw the stick at him before slamming the door and locking it loudly.

"Lovino, it's my bathroom," Prussia chuckled walking up to the door and leaning on the frame, "I have the key!"

He heard shouts of bastard and other various Italian curse words muffled by the running water and closed door. He smirked, waiting for the door to come open. When it did it was just cracked open enough to see one of Romano's eyes peeking through.

"Hey there," Prussia said in a low smooth tone, "it's the big bad wolf, can I come it?

Romano glared but opened the door anyway, "I'm not a kid anymore. I never thought you were that scary anyway."

"Well someone did!" Prussia said, triumphantly entering his own bathroom, "And you said that to me a couple of times! 'Oh no! It's Prussia! He's gonna beat us up!'"

"If I ever said that, which I did _not_," Romano said, slipping out of his pants and boxers at once, "It was because someone beat up on other people for shits and giggles and some _someone's_ bastard French friend told me you would eat me up!"

"Oh? But I would, wouldn't I?" Prussia asked picking up all the discarded clothes and dumping them in the laundry basket. He snapped his teeth at Romano who just rolled his eyes and disappeared into the shower.

"Haha! So funny! Such a scary Big bad wolf." He said sarcastically as the warm water drenched his hair, which he promptly pushed back out of his face with an appreciative sigh. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was red. Prussia was not so bad at being sneaky; he had managed to get face to face in the shower with the complaining Italian without making a sound.

"Woof." Prussia said, grinning like the crazy animal he was, scaring the poor defenseless Italian in the shower of all places. Romano jumped and lost his footing, grabbing onto Prussia's arms to balance himself.

"Vaffanculo." (Translates to: Fuck you/Fuck off) He grumbled as he tried to regain his footing, being sure to pinch Prussia with his nails as he did so, "You crazy bastard."

"Sorry Roma," Gilbert said, not sounding one bit sorry for teasing the poor man, "want me to make up for it?"

"I don't see how you possibly could." Romano challenged sticking his tongue out at the Prussian.

"I'll wash your haaaiiir~" Gilbert drew out the word as he tried to entice the younger, "come on Roma, you love that crap, as long as I don't touch your crazy hair."

Lovino huffed and grabbed the simple blue and white mens shampoo bottle, handing it to Prussia and turning his back, giving Gilbert a lovely view of his ass. He debated on teasing the nation some more, but decided against it when a hazel eye peered back at him expectantly. Gilbert didn't want to get thrown out again for being an ass…hehe. He popped open the bottle of soap and rubbed a generous amount onto his palm before capping it and rubbing his hands together, ready to spoil Lovino the best he could. If he had anything to do with it, the gorgeous creature in front of him would never have to see a day without a smile again.

Romano hummed appreciatively as he felt the soap being massaged onto the top of his head. Prussia and he had bathed together in their younger years, after Spain had explained that the albino was a friend and wouldn't devour him; this had been something reserved for days when Romano was bruised and scraped up from fighting with someone bigger than him, or even just tripping on his way to see Prussia because he was lonely and it was an easier trip than seeing Spain, who he may not have even wanted to see at that point in time. It always made him forget his problems and reasons for crying, and Prussia had never denied him it when he asked. Of course Romano always demanded that he be careful with the evil curl that stood out from the rest. Nails lightly scraped against his scalp, drawing a moan from his lips and bringing him back into the present.

"Mmmm, this is nice." Romano sighed and let all the tension flow out of his muscles, he could get used to this. It was doing wonders for his hangover headache too, that was a definite plus.

Prussia smiled happily to himself as he watched Lovino relax under his skilled hands, going almost limp in the shower. He ran his hands up the back of his lover's hair and then scrubbed behind his ears dutifully, being sure to get Lovino nice and clean. He hummed a melody he remembered Romano teaching him once, though he had forgotten the words. Prussia absent mindedly slid his hands forward and ran them through the front of Lovino's hair, being conscious of the crazy hair that would surly get him beaten up and tossed out on his ass. He hummed a bit louder and eyed the curl like a cat with a strange new toy they weren't sure wasn't a trap yet. He dutifully finished and leaned Lovino back into the flow of warm water. The smaller man sighed in appreciation before running his own hand through his hair to thoroughly rid himself of any suds. When he opened his eyes he saw Prussia still curiously staring at his curl and went rigid.

"Hey! Don't get any ideas about that!" He yelled putting his hands up defensively, "Yeah! I see you eye fucking my hair bastard! Don't touch it or I swear I'll burn your entire collection of precious little girl diaries!"

"You mean the Damn It's Awesome Raising Yellowbirds records? D.I.A.R.Y for short?" Prussia said proudly, putting his hands on his hips, "They are so manly! And every awesome thing I've done while raising them has been neatly recorded, including meeting cute little Roma!"

Romano dead panned at him, "You've been thinking about that one for a while, haven't you? You even made yellow birds into one word. Idiot."

Prussia would have come up with something to argue back with if it weren't for the laugh at the end, and the adorable smile Lovino was now trying to hide by turning around grumbling little insults. He smirked to himself; the Italian was his own angry brand of adorable. He had this soft squishy inside behind the wall of harsh insults and outrageous threats, full of sugar and spice and tomatoes, and all the nice things Prussia could think of, one of them being marshmallow peeps.

The rest of the shower went on uneventfully as the two cleaned themselves and joked around a bit. Prussia dumping handfuls of water over a smiling Romano who laughed and threw water back in retaliation. When they decided it was time to get out and dry off the bathmat was already wet and squished a bit when they stepped on it. Romano laughed evilly and squished his feet on it a few times, much to Prussia's dismay as water squelched out and covered the surrounding tile.

"Hey! Just dry off you mess!" Gilbert said dumping Romano's towel over his head.

"Fine, fine." Romano grumbled patting his hair off gently before removing the towel from his head. He looked around, taking notice of the way Prussia man handled his poor hair and scoffing. He gently patted down the rest of his own body before tying the towel around his waist, no reason to go prancing around unnecessarily naked. He scowled at the mirror when he approached it and saw the way his hair looked, still messy from the shower and pat down. He scanned the sink for any hair products but to his dismay all he found was a productive balm, hair gel, and a leave in cream conditioner.

"Can I use some of this?" He asked holding up the conditioner. Prussia nodded and wrapped his own towel around his waist, coming to stand next to Lovino at the mirror. He opened a drawer with a few combs and brushes in it he had accumulated over time, pulling out a brush and brushing his hair back like his brothers.

"Look, I'm Ludvig!" He cackled straightening his posture before puffing his chest out and looking grim and serious, "Listen up! I'm really constipated, and angry. I totally don't want to but mein wurst in Italy's Pasta! Whatever that means… Prussia, you are out of your mind! Now clean this up this instant then give me fifty laps! Kesesesese!"

Romano looked at him like he just told him the sky was green with yellow polka dots. He then grabbed a comb and carefully maneuvered his curl to lay a little lower in his wet hair and did his best to mimic his brother's.

"Ve!" He exclaimed smiling all dopey with his eyes closed. Gilbert burst out laughing.

"Oh Shit!" He gasped between laughs, "You could totally pass for your brother, Mein gott! You could get West with that shit! I'm gonna die!"

"I think he'd notice I wasn't Feliciano," Romano scoffed, opening his eyes and dropping the smile, "He might be able to tell I'm not full of sunshine and rainbows like my idiot brother"

"A bag of tomatoes say I'm right~" Prussia taunted wiggling his eye brows at him. God, he knew just how to tempt Romano.

"Tch. You're so wrong! And I'll prove it!" He huffed, gelling his hair in place with just enough gel to keep it right, but not enough that he couldn't undo it if he felt like it. He smiled triumphantly and stuck his tongue out at Prussia, who stood there staring and shifting back and forth on his feet, his hair already falling back into his face almost completely.

"So, uh, are you gonna get mad if I kiss you like this?" he asked nervously. He wasn't dumb enough to do it without asking right now. Prussia knew just how Romano felt about people preferring his brother to him, and he didn't want to give him that idea. Sure Feliciano was cute and there was a day when he would have jumped all over the chance to have Feli, but that was then and this was now, and he found he preferred the man in his room now. Feliciano might as well be family, and well… Romano was Romano.

"What?!" He knew Roma's reflex to being embarrassed, the yelling and the tomato red face didn't faze him much, "Why should I care… Just don't confuse me with my brother. I'll have to kill you."

"Awesome!" Prussia cheered, throwing his arms around Romano and pulling him close, "There's no way I'll die today!"

He planted a few small kisses on Romano's face before kissing him chastely on the mouth with a huge smile. He didn't wanna push it, even if Lovino said it was okay.

"Roma." He purred, pressing their foreheads together, pushing the point that even if he looked pretty much identical to his brother right now, he was the one on his mind.

"Gilbert." Romano sighed back sarcastically, though he appreciated the way the Prussian was being. Unlike Spain, asking him why he couldn't be sweet like his brother and what not. No, no thinking about Spain today, that was not what he wanted to think about. Now it was time to plot against Potato bastard number one!

"So what should I do to your brother, hm?" Lovino asked as he fiddled with his hair a bit more, rearranging the slightly out of place strands. He resisted the urge to mess it all back up and do it like normal. He had to prove Prussia wrong still, after all.

"I have something perfect!" Prussia chuckled evily, pushing the bundle of clothes he had prepared before into Lovino's hands.

**A/N: You guys would have gotten a longer chapter but Valentines day! Happy Valentines day! I love you! I'll post more real soon, I promise! I have a week off of work to do it 3 Keep reading for Lovi's mischief and lots of cute! I have so many plans for this story now 3 I'm trying to keep them as in character as I can. If you think something's wrong, let me know! XOXOXO Tell me how your Valentines Day was! I hope it was good!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the support! I love reading your comments! I hope you had a Happy Valentines Day mi cuccialo~ Ciao ciao bella~ *blows kisses* If I'm lucky my update will be done before the holiday is over. If not have a good day anyway 3 Ti voglio bene! **

"This is stupid…" Romano whined, trying to pull the shorts down, where the bastard got them, he'd never know, even if he suspected his brother was at fault. They were short, barely down to the tips of his fingers when he had them pulled low on his hips; he kept pulling them down as they rode up higher. They were plain black with a little yellow bird near the hem of the left leg and white edges along the seams on the sides. The T-shirt was like a tent on him and hung off of his shoulder since it seemed someone had stretched the collar out a whole lot. Probably Prussia being an idiot, like always, trying to put it on some innocent victim who didn't want to wear a giant German flag with a giant angry black bird on the back from Prussia's old flag.

"Nah, it's brilliant! I'm so smart!" Prussia cackled to himself as he discreetly took pictures on his phone while pretending to check his texts. No, he had a lot of texts with a Spanish flag attached to them, he wouldn't be checking those for a while. He didn't have time for less awesome things than what he was currently doing, they would definitely have to wait.

Romano rolled his eyes and fidgeted with his hair a bit more in the mirror. His and Feliciano's hair was almost the same color and with it wet still and styled, it looked like a weird scary version of his brother was glaring at him from the mirror. He made a face at himself before trying on that stupid grin again and settling on a soft smile. Oh he was going to play the shit out of this role, He'd be the best damn actor any one had ever seen. Not that it would be that hard, people tended to forget that there was a Northern _and_ a Southern Italy.

"I'm gonna give that bastard a heart attack!" He cheered smiling as Feliciano like as he could while being evil.

"Well, go find our brothers, my evil creation!" Prussia encouraged, ushering him up the stairs as he followed closely behind. He was going to wait with Feliciano to make sure he didn't come in unannounced and ruin the prank.

XOXOXO PAGE BREAK XOXOXO

Lovino stood outside the door to Germany's study, debating on whether this was such a good idea anymore. Prussia was sitting with Feliciano discussing their blogs or something while he was given the instructions to go "freak out West." He sighed and knocked lightly, practicing Feliciano's verbal tick once more.

"Germany?" He said, it was quiet but it still surprised him how well he could imitate that sissy-sweet voice, "Hey Germany!"

"Ja, come in Feliciano." He heard from the other side of the door, he winced at already being called by his brother's name. Yeah, that was the point of this but it still stung a bit at his ego, he had been really hoping that Germany would have been able to tell right of the bat. He shook it off for now and pushed the door open, tumbling into the room with his best carefree idiot attitude in place. He really just wanted to run the entire way back home, crawl under his bed and hide, but he couldn't it was too late for quitting now.

"Ve~ Germany!" Lovino cooed, holding back the urge to chigi and scream obscenities, "I got bored and came to see you! I hope you don't mind!"

"Ja, that's fine. I thought you would be playing on your blog for a while still, though so I might not be the best company." He said as he looked Romano over from head to toe. Romano frowned at the ogling and felt an odd combination of guilt and violation, "What happened to the clothes you were wearing earlier? Isn't that Prussia's? I think I gave him that for Christmas a few years back."

"Oh, yeah ve! We were playing and I made a mess of myself with paint," He was trying his best, his hands clasped behind his back as he rocked on his feet, keeping his eyes closed and forcing a smile as he tried to come up with something to say, the only thing he could think of was Prussia washing his hair and that made him happy, "We had to shower and he showed some cool stuff! He helped me wash my hair and everything, which was super nice! Then he gave me some clothes to wear! Aren't they sheezy? They're big though, huh? "

"Ja, They're big, did you want me to find some that fit better?" He asked as he watched Romano fidget with the hem.

"No, they're fine." Romano answered without thinking as he smiled at his feet, still bare on the soft carpet that he hadn't known Germany had in his office but was grateful for it anyway. He wiggled his toes deeper into it and let out a giggle, his brother would have after all.

"You and the carpet," Germany laughed a little like this was a common occurrence for the two of them, "You'd think you would get bored of playing with it eventually."

"It's soft." Lovino supplies, averting his eyes from what he knew to be a smile meant for his brother.

"What's wrong Italy?" Germany asked standing and coming around his desk, "You seem upset."

"Nothing, just thinking about some stuff!" Romano answered taking a step back and bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Do you want a hug?" The macho potato asked frowning as he took another step towards Romano.

"No!" Lovino yelled back without thinking again. He covered his mouth quickly and turned red, damn that bastard and his hugs!

"Are you sure you're okay? Did brother say something that upset you?" Germany asked stopping, his eyes quickly looking over the angry Italian who was fuming on the inside.

"He didn't do anything to hurt me." Lovino fumed turning his back on the younger German, "Tch, he only does nice things to me."

Germany was taken aback by that, he knew Feliciano didn't like the training sessions he had to endure, but it was for his own good. He never meant anything bad by it, he hadn't meant to be cruel.

"Feliciano, I didn't-"

"Don't call me that," Romano sent a glare shooting over his shoulder before crossing his arms feeling a little bit of empowerment and a whole lot of vengeance, "And stop ordering me around all the time, you can't think that I like being treated that way."

"I'm sorry." Ludwig gave immediately, surprising Romano.

"Ve?" He asked, not forgetting that he was supposed to his brother this time, "What was that Germany?" 

"I'm sorry, Feliciano, I didn't know you were so unhappy." Ludwig approached the other, hugging him tightly around the shoulders. Romano's eyes went wide and he shoved the other off, cursing loudly in Italian.

"Sei pazzo! Don't touch me!" He yelled, his voice cracking as he wrenched his hand out of the German's grasp when he reached out to him again. Silence fell heavy between the two of them as Romano tried to compose himself and Germany's face dropped into something serious and scary.

"Did he do something to hurt you?" He asked lowly not meeting Romano's gaze, which was now questioning and angry, if Ludwig had been paying more attention, it was obvious which of the two brothers this was.

"What are you talking about?" Romano demanded crossing his arms in a huff, pouting in a way Spain would have called cute… stupid tomato bastard.

"My brother, did he hurt you in the shower?" He asked, his voice low and predatory as something unfamiliar and threatening flashed through his ice blur eyes.

"No, it feels good when he does that." Romano answered simply, thinking of the hair washing he had received earlier. That seemed to snap something in the strong German and he grabbed Lovino by the shoulders and nearly growled at him. Something seemed to click for the German then as he looked into hazel and not the gold he had been expecting.

"G-Get off me, you damn bastard!" Romano didn't care if he broke character, this wasn't funny anymore! Germany seemed pissed off; he could already feel the bruises starting to form where his fingers dug into his arms, "GILBERT!"

"Romano?" He asked, finally getting that the man in his grasp was Southern Italy and going white as a ghost. The door slammed open and Prussia came to the rescue, carrying Feliciano over his shoulder like a happy little sack of potatoes. He looked over the scene with a sharp eye before giving a short put pointed glare at his brother who was still tightly holding onto a now crying Romano.

"I think you have the wrong Italian, I'll trade you! Feli for Lovino!" Gilbert said in his normal loud happy voice, forcing his brother away from Romano a bit rougher than necessary and deposited Feliciano in his arms.

"Veeee! Germany!" Italy cheered wrapping his arms around Ludwigs neck and kissing his cheeks, "Romano looks like me today! Isn't that great? Maybe the hugs are working!"

"uhhh." Germany was dumbstruck as his brother picked up a frightened looking Lovino bridal style. He caught the angry look in his brother's eyes and the finger he flashed him as he backed away making stupid faces at him, but his eyes showed more than just anger, they had a level of concern and guilt he hadn't seen from his brother in ages.

"You're brother's an ass." Romano grumbled, burying his face in Prussia's shirt after the door was shut safely behind them. He knew it was mostly his fault but he blamed the German's for it. Them and they're crazy ideas and scary reactions to stupid things.

"What happened anyway, Roma?" Gilbert asked, as he carried the other into the kitchen.

"I messed up, I couldn't think of anything to say, and said we had a shower and he freaked out like a crazy bastard. Then he asked if you hurt me, and I panicked and told him you didn't hurt me and it felt good, because ya know, I like having my hair washed and stuff."

Gilbert cut him off with loud laughter; the albino braced their combined weight against the wall as he shook with the force of all his cackling and gasping for air.

"Oh god!" Gilbert howled, "That sounds so wrong!"

Lovino blushed and lightly punched him in the chest, "I know that now!"

"Oh God, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Gilbert claimed as he slid down to the floor, a grouchy Italian glaring at him in his lap, "You made west crap himself I bet! Oh man, He'd die if anyone ever did something like _that_ to his precious Feliciano! They need to just screw already!"

"Oh they do?" Romano accused, not able to wrap his head around the idea of his brother falling for that muscly potato bastard yet, "My brother would never fall for that muscle headed potato bastard!"

"Oh?" Prussia raised an eyebrow at the man in his lap, "And neither would you right? Muscled potato eating German's are totally not your type."

That shut Lovino up. He blushed furiously and stared at the floor, head-butting Gilbert's chest with the side of his head. Gilbert messed his hair up so his curl sat at the right place on his head again and tilted his chin up, giving him an honest smile before leaning down to kiss him sweetly. Lovino sighed against his lips as they parted before going back for more. It was nice to have someone like Gilbert, who called him on his bullshit but didn't make him feel bad about it. They were content to sit there for a while, just kissing and cuddling on the ground, Lovino's hand wound lazily around Gilbert's neck and Gilberts arms wrapped tightly around Lovino's body, still held bridal style in his strong arms. What broke them apart was a throat being cleared nearby, followed by rapid foot tapping and giggling.

Romano pushed away from Gilbert and toppled out of his lap, kicking him in the legs a few times for good measure. Oh he liked Gilbert, but he had his pride to think about! How shameful he was getting caught kissing his boyfriend all lovey-dovey like out in the open area of the kitchen! Prussia grabbed his bare feet quickly, holding them firmly up off the ground, grinning at him like an idiot.

"What's up West?" He asked like it was the most normal happening in the world, like he hadn't just gotten caught kissing Romano in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Germany asked flustered, as he should be, Romano was obviously a very dignified and manly man who didn't look like a child as he tried to pull his feet out of Gilbert's grasp, "You're making out with Italy's brother in the kitchen! That's what up!"

"Ve! I want a kiss too!" Feliciano piped up bouncing in place. Romano glared at him and plopped himself back in Prussia's lap, arms crossed and glaring at his brother. He wouldn't be giving up anything to his brother, especially not his boyfriend. If he wanted kisses, he'd have to ask someone else or get through Romano.

Gilbert laughed and hugged him around the middle, happy none of his vital regions had been crushed. Feliciano Ve'd some more before facing Germany expectantly, rocking on the balls of his feet. Germany just stared at him, turning pink, he turned to Prussia desperately. Prussia just made kissy faces at him and held Lovino tighter, still a bit sore with his brother for scaring the fragile man, but not sore enough to keep from teasing him.

"Kiss me too Germany!" Feliciano giggled bouncing up and down trying to reach the German's face with his hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah! Kiss him! Kesesese!" Prussia encouraged the bubbly Italian at his brother's expense. If he had to be honest about it, all the tension between the two drove him nuts, even more so when neither seemed to recognize it for what it was.

"Nein." Germany snapped being as stubborn as always, "friends don't kiss like that."

Lovino flipped him off scowling angrily at the man, "Good thing I'm not with _all_ of Germany, Damned potato bastard."

"You two should be, but West has a stick up his ass!" Prussia added, hiding his grin behind Lovino's shoulder.

"What?" Feliciano asked turning to his big brother with his eyes open. Lovino sighed and held his hands out, beckoning his brother closer. The man took a few steps closer before Lovino began to make gestures at him. This would be easier and less embarrassing than talking about it.

He pointed an index finger at Feliciano and one at Ludwig before bumping his fists together twice, glaring at his brother before shrugging slightly. Feliciano eeped and mimed it back pointing at Lovino and Prussia instead. Lovino threw his hands out and nodded once incredulously, it was kind of completely obvious. Feliciano stated ve-ing and flailing his hands about happily. Romano put his hands out and put them palm down, lowering them a few times in a calm-the-fuck-down sort of motion. He then took one hand and ran it up his neck and under his chin before flicking his wrist forward. He took a moment before doing the first gesture again and then putting his palms face up and making 'u' shapes with both hands, arching down and away from himself. Feliciano signed back by putting his hands face up and touching all his fingers together a few times before frantically signing a few things way to quickly to comprehend. Lovino did the calm down gesture again before rapidly gesturing a few things back. They were deep in their conversation, only exchanging a few Ve's and Chigi's from time to time.

The German brothers exchanged confused glances as they watched this pan out. The secret language of Italian hand gestures, a crazy, flailing, beautiful thing. Lovino opened both hands hitting the side of one against the palm of the other before doing a gesture both Gilbert and Ludwig were familiar with and striking his inner elbow with the opposing forearm and putting a fist up. Ahhh~ The familiarity off a fuck off from Romano.

Feliciano jumped on his brother and hugged him, his face getting a bit too close to Prussia's for comfort. Lovino just patted his back before pushing him off and wrapping his arms around Prussia's neck possessively. He would not share, and had no intentions of making anyone think otherwise. He wanted this to work out.

"Get your own ass hole." Lovino said, with what sounded like playful teasing. Felicano smiled before blowing happy kisses at the two.

"Ciao, ciao!" Feliciano smiled, his eyes still open and full of warmth and confidence, "Come on Germany! Let's go play Futbol! Futbol Germany~ Germany futbol!"

"Fine," Germany agreed sighing before turning to his brother, "We'll discuss this later."

"Ja, Ja," Prussia waved him off dismissively, "get going you two."

"Yeah! Futbol with Germany!" Feliciano cheered, dragging the large German by his wrist like he was a child.

Prussia jumped up, dragging Lovino to his feet as well. The Italian stumbled before he found his footing again. He leaned on Prussia heavily as he steadied himself, before pushing off him, folding his arms and muttering to himself.

"Want breakfast?" Prussia asked, walking to the cupboard and pulling out a box of mix.

"Pancakes?" Lovino asked observantly, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon, all made by the awesome me, for the awesome you." Prussia grinned at him with that same stupid grin he'd been giving Lovino all day. The one that said more than he wanted to see about how much Prussia was head over heels for him, and then there he was. Just kind of liking Prussia, wanting to be how Prussia was, but he didn't know if he was, or ever could be. He didn't even know how to adore someone like that, he just looked away and rubbed his arms to try to distract himself. He felt so fucked up, he couldn't even remember a time when he had looked at Spain that way, if he ever had. He knew he had loved Spain, but he had never felt like he was in love with him completely, not if that's what that look meant. He was a thousand percent sure he had never given anyone that kind of dopey, ridiculous, adorable, completely gorgeous smile.

" So… breakfast? Yes, No, maybe?" Prussia asked prodding the other in the cheek with the whisk. Romano swatted it away and made a face at Prussia halfway between anger, embarrassment, and remorse. He nodded and Gilbert mussed up his hair before turning to the counter where he began preparing breakfast and humming to himself again. Romano smiled at his back, a smile not meant for anyone but himself, the kind a person gets when they think no one is looking and they are smiling purely out of happiness, no social motivation just so happy they can't seem to help but show it. He could get used to this.

XOXO PAGE BREAK XOXOX

A month later Romano stood in his bathroom, adjusting his outfit and checking his hair in the mirror. There had been a World Meeting earlier in his brother's part of their country and everyone was coming over to wind down afterward. His presence had not been necessary this time, their boss had requested he stayed home and finished up some paper work and Germany had agreed to record the meeting for him to watch later. They were all just supposed to discuss current events and make sure everyone was on the same page, but he still wished he had been allowed to go. He looked in the mirror one last time before sighing and heading towards the sound of Feliciano greeting house guests. He wouldn't have to be so nervous if his stupid brother hadn't gone and invited Antonio. He knew his brother had meant well, and it would be stupid and petty to not invite him, but he didn't want to, not with how the other had been acting since he started dating Prussia. Plus Gilbert hadn't been able to come over early to help him with his nerves over seeing his ex. It hadn't been very long for them but he didn't like to be split apart from him anymore, it made him anxious.

He checked himself in one of the full length mirrors again and took in his appearance in a passing perspective he smirked at himself, he felt good even with his nerves on edge. He had put on an old but still nice red button up shirt with a collar that fit him well still. He wore a black tie loosely around his neck with the top buttons undone and his shirt falling loosely over his nice black slacks. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling that he looked good enough to face the rest of the world with his confidence boosted. That was until he realized who the first early guests were.

"Belgium… Netherlands, nice to see ya." He grumbled as the three guests spotted him at the top of the stairs. Ah… Spain's outfit matched his, minus the tie, fan-fucking-tastic.

"Buenas noches!" Spain greeted, hugging Feliciano happily. Romano frowned as he watched Spain hug his brother while Spain was starting at him without trying to make it obvious by just looking from the corner of his eye. Romano had half the mind to go upstairs to change, and not come down until Prussia got there, but there was the matter of his pride and not making a scene like a huffy child.

"Salve." Romano bit out politely when that stupid grin was turned on him fully, he chose to use the most neutral greeting he could. He wanted to shout and be mad, but he didn't want to be the one everyone saw being an ass, even if they knew he had every right to be. He was a mature adult, he could handle things like one.

"Come estas?" Spain asked him how he was doing like he hadn't been stalking him online, and calling him all the time like the crazy jealous man he had been over the past month.

"Buono, you?" Romano asked for politeness sake as he felt the tension steadily building in the room.

"I've been better." Spain answered, giving Romano a meaningful look. Luckily Feliciano managed to sense the mood and break the tension before it grew anymore.

"Ciao, everybody! Let's go to the living room! Mister Sweden helped us set up a new bar yesterday! Come see!" He cheered, grabbling onto Spain and Belgiums hands and dragging them with him. Romano sighed gratefully as he went the opposite way, towards the kitchen. He listened to them ramble praise of the rather large semi portable bar's craftsmanship. He absent mindedly tapped his foot along to the happy pop music that came out of their stereo as a familiar song came on from his player that was on the docking station. He hummed along happily as he made sure all the food was set out nicely for his guests. A knock at the door grabbed his attention and he yelled to his brother that he would get it, hoping to find Prussia behind the door grinning and shouting hello. He pulled the door open with as big of a smile he could muster just in case.

"Ciao!" He said, opening his eyes and being met by purple eyes behind nearly white ashen blonde hair, "Russia!"

The Russian smiled and patted him on the shoulder, happily greeting the Italian, who looked like someone had dropped a hammer on his toes.

"Hello Romano!" The man grinned, giving the smaller nation one chance to redeem himself or find himself at the mercy of his 'magic cane.'

"Ciao…" Romano repeated, beckoning the scary nation inside with a hand as he tried to be friendly, "Are you hungry?"

"Da, I could eat." Russia seemed pleased for the time being as Romano led him into the kitchen awkwardly. They all knew Russia was trying to be friendlier and was slowly getting better, but damn he was still so scary!

"I made some pastas, and there are other things as well." Romano supplied, trying to make light conversation with Russia who was looking over the platters and bowls of food. He knew if he at least had Russia to occupy, Spain would leave him alone. It wouldn't hurt to try to be friendly with the large blonde nation either, at least he hoped it wouldn't.

"Oh?" Russia said, delighted to have someone attempting conversation with him before he had to threaten them and actually kind of impressed by the amount of food prepared by one person, "You made all of this?"

"Yeah, I worked hard on it while you guys were at the meeting. Not like I had much else to do. I even made chocolate covered pretzel sticks too, if you like that sort of thing." Romano was rather proud of those, seeing as they had been time consuming and boring for him to make, they also seemed like the most effort to him even if they were simple. Russia nodded and picked one that had been lightly sprinkled with yellow sun-shaped candy sprinkles, he smiled in wonder and Romano relaxed a bit.

"They look like sunflowers." Russia said, meeting his eyes with a genuinely happy look, "Sunflowers are the best, da?"

"Yeah, I guess," Romano remembered that they had planted a few earlier in the year and that his brother hadn't really been keeping up on them leaving Romano to take care of them, "Feliciano begged me to help him grow a few this year, but I think he forgot about them already. I don't think that idiot would notice if you took one home... ya know, if you wanted to."

Russia seemed taken back a bit but quickly recovered and went back to grinning like a madman, "Really? I can have one?"

"Yeah, my damn brother's not really taking care of them like he said he would. We can go pot one for you right now if you want." Romano felt a bit desperate to get away from the Spaniards voice filtering in from the next room over. His boss wanted them to be friends with Russia anyway; there could be no harm in it so long as Ivan kept his temper.

"You have to be nice to me though," Romano grumbled, hoping that he wouldn't set off the Russian, they were all trying for his sake to help him do well with others even though it was hard on them. They really did want to help him, honestly, but when a temper tantrum could start a war or end a life it made it incredibly stressful to make any sort of real progress with the man.

"Yeah, yeah, I will behave. Why are _you_ being so nice anyway, you're not normally like this." Ivan asked bluntly while munching on pretzels. He understood he could be cruel, and he even understood that a lot of the other nations didn't like him, but he still had trouble with the reasons for why, so much so that it had become normal for him to ask why when they did things he didn't quite understand.

"Why not?" Romano answered honestly with a glare, managing to feel a bit more confident in himself for the time being with Russia agreeing to behave, "I know you're trying not to be such a bastard, and you're, ya know, _not_ Spain."

Russia gave him an honest and genuinely happy smile and nodded, "Da, I am not Spain." The Russian hesitated before speaking carefully, "If Romano is being nice and giving me a present, does his mean we are becoming friends?"

"This means we can _try_ to be friends," Romano sighed putting a hand on his hip, "None of that become one with me crap. I'm not coming to live in your house, I'm not learning Russian, and I'm not gonna be bullied into submission like the Baltics, capisci?"

"I will try!" Russia agreed, twitching in irritation as he reminded himself of his goal to make real friends with the other nations, instead of forcing them into unhappy one-ness with him. He didn't always succeed though, but he had time. They all had time, it was just a matter of choosing to spend that time on helping mend the broken and twisted man that Russia had become.

"Good. Now come on, I don't want to try to do this after it gets any darker outside." Romano yanked on Russia's sleeve, feeling sure that the other nation wouldn't be starting anything nefarious soon. Later could be different but hey, if you know someone's probably going to shoot up the place, being nice could save your life. Maybe it would even save Russia's life… Romano almost laughed at his own thoughts, feeling conceited and very American as he thought, "Yeah, I could be a hero."

"Can I pick which one I want?" Russia asked as they exited the house and made their way to the shed to get a medium sized orange pot. Romano dropped his silly thoughts of being any sort of hero and just settled for being himself for now.

"Sure, whichever stupid flower you want is yours." Romano grumbled as he dug through the messy shed, the pot he was looking for nearly hit him in the head as it fell from the shelf, luckily Russia caught it in time. Romano shuddered as the large man loomed over him with his creepy smile back on his face.

"This one?" Russia asked bringing the pot to his chest, noticing that he was invading the Italian's bubble and taking a step back. He was still a bit close for comfort, but not enough to seem threatening anymore. Romano nodded and grabbed the trowel he had tossed out a few moments earlier. He put a few scoops of potting soil into the pot from a bag next to the shed as Russia held it out for him before he began to walk off.

"Come on then, let's get your flower." Romano led him to the patch where the brightly colored flowers were beginning to bloom. Russia seemed beyond delighted to see the yellow petals perched atop long green stalks. Romano had gone out and secured each stalk to a thin, sturdy, wooden pole when he noticed them starting to sag under their own weight. He had lectured his brother about properly caring for the plants he grew, but the younger had either forgotten or was just ignoring him. He was still the only person looking after their plants and home when he had the time. Prussia was a help too, especially with some of the cleaning, not all of it. He seemed to think it was funny to hide all of Romano's underwear, claiming Austria needed them for his collection.

"I'll take this one." Russia announced, standing beside the shortest stalk that seemed to be blooming slower than the others.

"Alright Russia, set the pot down." Romano instructed as he squatted down to start the process of gently moving the flower into the new pot it was to live in for an undetermined amount of time. Probably for the rest of its life, considering Russia's climate.

"Ivan." Russia corrected him as he set the pot down where Romano could easily reach it, "Call me Ivan."

"Fine, I'll call you Ivan, now shut up." Romano was listening carefully as he paused in his digging. He thought he might have heard a car pull up, but it must have just been his imagination or the trowel or something. He sighed and quickly dug up the plant for Ivan, as he was now to be called, before gently setting it in the pot and covering its roots gently.

"Is it going to be okay?" Ivan asked looking it over as though picking it up too soon would break it.

"Yeah, just water it when we get back inside and it should be fine." Romano heaved the now much heavier pot up as he stood and jerked his head towards the house, "Come on, I'll help you."

"Okay!" Russia almost cheered, smitten with the idea of taking the potted plant home with him. Lovino smiled a little, Russia was like a big kid sometimes, a big, dumb, crazy kid that didn't quite understand cruelty and could rip his arms off and stick them where the sun didn't shine if he wasn't careful. He grimaced at the thought, but tried to shake it off as the large man followed him humming something happily. He imagined this was how people who kept big cats and grizzly bears as pets must feel. He didn't think Ivan would hurt him now, but he was capable of it, and could later should it suit his fancy.

"Just don't leave it outside in the cold, or water it with vodka or something weird like that, okay?" Romano scolded him preemptively, just to fill conversation in and feel like he was being useful and not pretty much just using Russia to avoid Spain, "If you do either of those things it will die, got it?"

"Got it!" Russia gave him the thumbs up, taking mental notes on the care of his plant.

"Water it when it needs it, you know, keep the soil moist and what not, don't let it get all dry and crumbly," Romano babbled on as Russia opened the side door that led into the kitchen for him, "Thanks, but don't keep it in the dark either, they like the sun, okay Ivan? Be gentle with it too, it can break and we don't want that, so don't be an idiot."

Romano set the pot down on the counter next to the sink and grabbed the sprayer attachment to water the Russian's sun flower. He turned on the cold water with a flick of his wrist and wet the dirt evenly, "Don't over water it, it can drown too ya know." Ivan nodded and was chuckling a bit, which Romano frowned at him for.

"Da, I'll be careful with it," Russia smiled at him and put a hand on his head, "I think you talk a lot when you are nervous."

Romano grumbled under his breath something about stupid communist vodka bastard as he shut off the water and shoved the plant back into Ivan's hands.

"If you have any questions, look them up," Romano saw the barely-there flinch at his harsh words and felt a pang of guilt, "or you can call me if you want, but check around first!"

"Okay! Thank you Romano!" Russia smiled as he hugged his potted sunflower close, "Do you want to go into the other room and see the others?"

"No." Romano answered honestly, looking to the side. It seemed everyone knew his business now that he was dating someone openly and Spain had taken up his own little problem with it.

"Do you want to go anyway?" Russia had that evil sparkle in his eye that Romano knew all too well. It seemed less scary when he knew that it wasn't meant for him.

"Make me a drink," Romano demanded as he began to make his way towards the living room, his new unlikely companion in tow, "I'm probably going to need it."

"How do you feel about white Russians?" Ivan asked keeping up with the huffy Italian with a carefree smile on his face.

"Wonderful." Romano answered, not completely sure but something sweet with milk came to mind.

When they entered conversations almost completely stopped, apparently he had heard a car earlier. It seemed Austria, France, Hungary, England, America, and what's-his-face (Canada) had all car pooled together from the hotel, probably in what's-his-face's rented soccer mom van.

"Hey! Angry Italian dude!" America yelled jogging over to them excitedly, "We totally ran into Germany and your boyfriend at the store! They're trying to find a good beer to buy and can't decide, he says sorry and that he'll be here soon babe!"

Romano's face went red and he itched to punch the yelling American in the mouth, but he managed to resist the temptation. He nodded, instead of screaming at him about how he could have said that a whole hell of a lot quieter and not added any sort of pet name Prussia may or may not have used to refer to him as. To make things worse, he managed to lock eyes with Spain over America's shoulder. The man had an angry fire burning behind those appropriately colored emeralds he had for eyes. Romano broke eye contact as quickly as possible and shooed the American back to his own friends.

"How about that drink?" He said through clenched teeth as he tried to smile at Ivan.

"Da! I'll make us both one!" Ivan made his way to the bar and Romano stuck close to him, chatting idly to him about things that were good about and for his sunflower as the man made the drinks behind the well-stocked bar.

"All done!" Ivan piped up cheerfully as he handed Romano his drink and came around the bar to stand next to him. Russia looked over to where Romano was glaring and noticed Spain glancing over at them from time to time. Russia waved and gave him the evil smile, and kol-ed a few times.

"Thanks." Romano said grateful for the drink as he downed half the glass in a large gulp.

"da… about that," Ivan said seeming to be a bit worried, "They're kind of strong, I brought my own Vodka and made it how I normally drink them, I don't know if you should drink it that fast comrade."

"Ah, shit," Romano hissed as he felt it burn on the way down a bit, pooling warmly in his stomach, "Well it's too late now, to Russian vodka!"

Romano raised his glass and Russia did the same, smiling a bit half-heartedly. He at least understood that sometimes, his personal alcohol could hurt his friends, though Romano seemed fine for now.

After three more quickly downed drinks made by Russia and several new arrivals to the party Romano was a bit light headed and was happily chatting up his new found friend in the man.

"So what's Vanya mean?" Romano asked getting more curious as the alcohol took away most of his fear of Ivan completely, "I hear your sisters say that a lot at meetings and shit."

"Ah, that's how we say my name." Russia answered, pleased as a kid in a candy shop at Romano's interest in him.

"Oh!" Romano smacked his head as if it were so obvious, "I should have known."

"Da, maybe," Ivan agreed, watching as almost all of Asia seemed to arrive at once, "You're called Lovino, right? Is it okay to call you by your name too?"

"I don't see why not, Vanya," Romano grinned drunkenly as he linked arms with the Russian. "We're friends now, right?"

"We are?" Ivan asked excitedly, as Romano nodded, steadying himself against Ivan to keep from stumbling like the drunken fool he was. He had obviously had too much already but was still nursing a white Russian from a party cup. Damn his Prussian's unusual tardiness.

"Uh, yeah!" Romano scoffed slapping Ivan's forearm lightly, "Do you think I waste my time talking to people I don't want to?"

Ivan chuckled and removed the white Russian from Romano's hand, replacing it with a large plastic cup of water. He knew the other didn't need more to drink right now and his brother had been steadily inching towards them as he noticed how far gone Romano was getting so early on. Not that there weren't others having the same problem, seeing as England was already shirtless and Poland was making bedroom eyes at Lithuania, insisting he 'like show me your junk and stuff.' Almost everyone had arrived already, the Nordics even managing to slip in quietly, but the German brothers were still missing it seemed. Their absence hadn't gone unnoticed, a few had attempted to call them, but no one had been successful yet in learning when they were going to arrive. Last Romano knew, they were having problems checking out at the store.

"Fratello," Feliciano squeaked as he approached, the blush dusting his cheeks from having started drinking as well, "Germany and Prussia are so late! So not like them, should we call them?"

Romano opened his mouth to answer, but his phone buzzed loudly in his pocket. He took his arm out from Russia's and wrestled his phone out, eyes adjusting to read the text message he received.

"Almost there 3 do I need to kill someone? Lol ;)"

Romano squinted as the picture mail came in, showing him leaning on Russia and laughing as Ivan told a joke. Romano frowned and looked up at Spain with a hurt face on, which Spain caught, unfortunate for the Spanish bastard who grimaced and quickly looked busy.

"Why does he pull this shit?" Romano whined at his brother and new friend showing them his phone, "HE dumped ME, and now he wants to act all butt hurt and fucking jealous."

"Want me to kill him?" Russia answered without missing a beat, his hand in his jacket. The two Italians stared at him in silence for a few moments before Romano burst out laughing.

"Oh fuck!" Romano managed to gasp out as his brother stared at him like he had lost his mind, "Why were we not friends?"

Russia smiled and patted Lovino's back as the other's laughter began to die down. Feliciano was beginning to worry about his brother and how the bit of "Flavio" (2P! Romano) and Mafia began to bleed out into his personality when he drank way past his normal limit. Romano perked up as a new song came on after a moment of static.

"Oh Feliciano, you are so dancing with me," Romano said, forcing the younger to down the rest of his drink before dragging him out to the rest of the intoxicated dancing countries, "Because we are hot, and we can move."

"Don't make me-" Feliciano paused as the alcohol managed to kick in from whatever he had been drinking as the start to "Hips don't Lie" played, "Make you look bad."

Romano grinned and winked at Ivan to let him know he wasn't left behind, just not his choice of dance partner right now. Ivan smiled and nodded back, holding Lovino's water for him. Romano knew what he had woken in his innocent little brother, it was part of the reason they didn't drink anything strong most nights unless they did it slow. They were now prone to snap and almost become completely different people. If they had it in their minds they could bring nations to their knees, literally.

He felt his brothers finger tips dig into his hips as they began to sway to the mildly Spanish beat, they would make the Spaniard pay for the music change, Romano knew it was meant for him and he made purposefully made eye contact with the Spanish speaking man. Antonio smirked seeing Romano take his brothers hand and circle him until he was in front of his brother, who was already taking the lead. Romano bit his lip and jerked his head up at Spain as he dropped to his knees, leaning back and shaking his chest as Feliciano stood behind him shaking his hips like his life depended on it, his hands out to the sides gracefully. They had the attention of the whole room as wolf whistles and cheers sounded even from the other people dancing.

Romano felt himself pulled up roughly by his hand and spun to face an intense looking Feliciano, the fire in their veins alight as they danced like they were born to seduce the world. His Brothers hands were on his hips again as they rolled their hips in unison to the beat, they're feet moving back and forth quickly before Feli dipped him low and he tossed his head back, surveying the crowd as he was swooped across, his hair nearly brushing the floor. He ignored a commotion near the door as he was pulled back up and they shimmied at each other moving forwards and back. They clasped hands before sliding them across each other's chests and stopping with just one hand still touching and circling each other, hazel eyes locked on gold. They turned aggressively away from each other and tearing their hands apart, and going back to back, each dancing essentially on their own as they rolled their hips before spinning away from each other and coming to a stop facing one another once more.

Romano crooked his finger at Feliciano, watching as he winked at someone behind him he couldn't see, Romano continued to shake his hips and move his feet in the way that made his ass and hips move in the best ways possible. He heard and saw Spain let out a wolf whistle at him and cheer something in heated Spanish, he responded by flipping him off without missing a beat of the song getting a few laughs. Feliciano finally reached him and he raised his arms up as he felt hands run along his waste as he was circled by a predatory looking Italy. Gold eyes met his again as he was forced into a fast paced dance with his hand on Feliciano's shoulder and his other gripped his brothers hand in his. Of course Spain's dancing lessons had paid off for him. He could feel a familiar cool tension building in his body and he felt frightened for the moment just before it snapped and they finished dancing. He locked eyes with his brothers again, and they had he been able to see them, he would have noticed the twin smirks they gave each other.

** A/N so that's where I stop for the time being so I can start the next chapter. I hope you don't mind the 2P! Italy's mon cher, or you may have to go. I love hearing your feedback and the more I get the more I love to write for you! Please, feel free to ask for things, you may not get them, but this story is all plot bunny! It has no set path, so you may be able to change it! I'll start working on the next update tomorrow. I work hard on these so they're a little slow, but I promise to work on it when I can, until then, je t'aime mon chou! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woooo! Reviews and followers and favorites oh man! My email was hiding a lot of my fanfiction stuff from me because it thought they were spam! I'm so excited that you guys like it and to the 15 people who follow this story, oh my gosh thank you so much! Grazie bella! Oh mi patatina, you make me so happy!**

** On another note, for the OOC ness when they drink, I am in fact having alcohol as the trigger for 2P! transformation in the Italy's, si I will explain it but if you don't like the 2P!'s now is your chance to abandon ship! I don't want to spring them on someone who isn't looking for them. Each country will have their own triggers for turning into their 2P! Not all of them will turn, but I don't know who is going to yet besides the Italy's. **

** References you might need!:**

** Flavio = 2P! Romano**

** Luciano = 2P! Feliciano**

** Lutz = 2P! Ludwig (Germany)**

** Andre = 2P! Antonio (Spain)**

** XOXOX PAGE BREAK XOXOX**

Told with Flavio's POV

Flavio took a look at his outfit with a bit of distaste, he would have chosen something a bit more flattering, but this was not awful. Now, if he could just find his glasses, this would be perfect! He wondered where Romano would have put them. Probably somewhere that he thought he wouldn't think about so… in the back of a cupboard in the pantry. Flavio strutted off to find his lovely pink tinted glasses, walking with his usual air of being the hottest man on the planet, and don't you dare tell him otherwise or he might just have to sick his darling little brother on you. He'd worry about finding that sweet little temptress later, but for now, glasses and something more to drink. He didn't want little Romano spoiling his fun too soon.

"Lovino?" A voice interrupted him, some guy with tacky white hair and red eyes blocked his path and he groaned in annoyance, he had heard enough about the German's from Luciano and Feliciano.

"Gilly! You're in the way!" Flavio whined pushing him lightly like the gentle grace filled creature he was.

"Gilly?" Gilbert asked taking a step towards him and putting a concerned hand on his shoulder, a teasing grin on his smug face, Flavio grimaced, "You okay Roma?"

"Romano's not home right now love, but I'll tell him that you rang." Flavio ducked under the man's arm, he had no time to spare for Gilbert, that ass hat was not worth his time. He'd spare a moment later for Gilly, but the first player was not exactly his idea of good company, well honestly neither was the second player, but he was more fun to mess with, Mister Serious-Von-Prissy-Pants.

Flavio heard Ludwig, probably Ludwig anyway, say something to Gilbert ending with his name and he grinned, blowing a kiss at the blonde.

"Best find Lucci before he finds you babe," He called over his shoulder to the man who was decidedly not Lutz yet, "You wouldn't want to keep my dear, darling brother waiting. You know how he gets, him and those knives of his."

He continued on his mission, not bothering to watch the German's blanch and give each other worried looks before they ran off to find the more dangerous of the Italian's. Flavio laughed out loud as he entered the kitchen, getting odd looks from the two Asian countries picking at the cheese and meat platter. He grinned sweetly at them before he opened the cupboard to retrieve his glasses. Honestly, Lovino needed to learn not to be so bad at hiding them from him if he really wanted to make him mad. He stumbled a bit when he reached, bringing to the light just how very drunk he was.

"Oh Lovi, you bad boy." He purred to himself as he pushed the glasses onto his face with one hand, the other steadying him on the counter, "Well I wouldn't want to spoil our good time, boys, who has been making my drinks? I must thank them!"

"Russia-san has been making your drinks, Romano-san." Japan answered polite as ever.

"Wonderful, are we friends? When did that happen, sweety," Flavio winked at him, though he carefully avoided invading his personal space as a courtesy, "And where's Carriedo?"

"Ah, yes it happened tonight I think," Japan answered avoiding meeting the Italian's gaze despite the man's efforts to do just that, "And Spain-san is in the other room with everyone else but-"

"Perfecto!" Flavio interrupted him not bothering to finish listening now that he had the information he wanted. He ran off, checking his phone for the date as he weaved between people. He stopped when he got a text, his phone loudly yelling Roma in a familiar Spanish accent. He grinned and opened it.

"Hey angel."

Flavio smiled gently to himself, that man knew him too well, he could sense the switch to second player like no other, it was like he could smell the change in the air. Flavio loved it! He was about to text back when he got another text that confused him. He backed into a corner out of the way and behind a group of chatting countries. It said from Gilbert and the tone was a few soft piano keys he almost didn't hear over the music playing.

"Hey, where'd you go? I didn't even get a hello kiss! =p 3"

Flavio held his phone out like it burned him, but brought it close again in a panic. What happened to him and Antonio? Him and Andre? He exited the texts from Prussia and started to go through the texts between Romano and Antonio. He saw depressed texts, jealous angry texts, sweet texts begging for him to come back, texts that apologized for leaving him? Leaving him?

"Tonio broke up with us?" Flavio whispered to himself, tears beginning to slowly fall onto the glass covering his eyes, "Did Andre leave me too?"

Another text accompanied by piano music lit up his phone and he quickly opened the message, desperate for answers. He had been gone for so long this time! He didn't blame Romano too much for not letting him play all the time, he wouldn't let him if he was first player, but a lot had changed. He couldn't have let him out to know the news before then? He turned his attention back to the phone screen, looking over his cloudy glasses.

"Hey! Flavio? Is that right? Ummm, where did you go? There are probably some things you need explained… =/"

Flavio felt anger and all the pains of learning that he had been broken up with months ago and not even being told well up inside him. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and ripped his tie off, pushing through the group of people, apparently angering Sweden when he knocked over Finland, but he gave exactly zero fucks at the time. He scanned the room from behind his pink shades, quickly finding the man he was looking for. He smirked, undoing the knot in the tie as he made his way through the house the long way around to keep from being seen as he approached his prey. Flavio stood just inside of the doorway nearest the man he was after. He called out to him, making a come hither motion with his pointer finger, and biting his lip lightly in the way he knew would drive the man crazy.

"C'mere baby." He purred as the man locked eyes with him. Green nearly choked the life out of Flavio and he bit his tongue to keep from losing his composure, keeping a seductive smile painted on his face as he made his way towards the stairs just around the corner.

"Angél!" Antonio called out as he tried to catch up with the Italian. Flavio scoffed under his breath at the pet name, hurrying his pace up the stairs, skipping steps on his way up.

"Catch me if you can España." He laughed bitterly, but he doubted the drunken Spaniard clambering up the steps after him noticed the tone.

"You're too good at running from me!" Spain laughed back, stupid happy bastard.

When they made it up the stairs Flavio made a B line for his room, the one he had separate from his brothers for when he needed his privacy. He leaned on the frame of the door and checked to make sure the damn Spaniard made it up and when he was sure he had, he ducked into the room quickly and quietly. Spain eagerly chased after him only to have the door slam shut behind him in a menacing way with an angry looking 2P! Italian pressed against it. Flavio locked and pocketed the key in record time, his hands moving expertly despite the alcohol coursing through his veins.

"We match, isn't that adorable?" Flavio hissed sarcastically as he backed the other into the far wall. Antonio's eyes darted between Flavio and the door, probably trying to figure out if he could break it down before the second player could catch him and beat the crap out of him.

"Don't you even think about it Carriedo," Flavio growled tackling the other man and forcing his hands behind his back to tie them together with his tie, "You owe me an explanation, I'd ask Romano but he seems to be a bit more unavailable than you are right now."

"Flavio, I can explain I swear!" Antonio pleaded as he was slammed back against the wall by his captor who in turn lowered himself to sit on his haunches, red eyes met his own from behind the pink glass and he shuddered in fear and anticipation, "I didn't mean it I swear, I just wanted a break, time to get myself together and then Prussia-!"

Flavio cut him off with a smack to the face. He didn't want lame excuses! That was not what the Spanish man was here to do. Spain's eyes went wide at the abuse and guilt filled his glittering emeralds with worry when he turned back to see the tears falling freely down Flavio's cheeks as he openly sobbed.

"You left us!" Flavio cried, his voice breaking as he fell back onto his butt, wrapping his arms around his knees, "You didn't even tell me! Nobody told me! Did you even tell Andre?"

Spain winced as Flavio kicked him in the shin before arguing back, "No, I don't know, I mean, I guess I did, but I didn't really work it out with him… I just did it and I don't even know why anymore. Maybe because I thought I could do better-"

"Fuck you." Flavio grumbled kicking him again, but a bit harder before curling up to listen to more.

"But I know I can't, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, I was stupid, too stupid to see what I had before it was gone," Flavio looked away, trying to stop his tears from falling as he listened to the heartfelt confession from the man who was apparently his ex, "If I could take it all back I would, my life has been hell without you, both of you! All of you! I can't live without you."

"Belgium." Flavio answered back sharply, glancing over at the man he had tied up to gauge his reaction.

"Te loco!" Spain yelled in denial, "I never had anything with her! You are the only one to ever hold half my heart!"

Flavio shot him a dirty look, this was no time for his stupid jokes or sarcasm, he kicked him again, this time in the side.

"Owww! Don't be so mean angel," Antonio whined trying to squirm out of kicking range, "You can only have a part of my heart Flavio, the other half is for Lovino, I know he's always in there somewhere, my little tomato. There's no other being that has ever made me feel the way you do, no matter how broken we are, no matter how imperfect we are! There's no one more perfect for _me_ than you are, Lovino Flavio Vargas. I love you with everything I've got! You are my heart, my soul; everything that I am is you! I am nothing without you. I love you for forever and a day, to the edges of the universe and all the way back to _our_ _home_! To our bed! I have loved you from knocking over shelves and wetting the bed, to knocking me down and taking care of your familia! You don't even have to knock me down anymore, cause I fall for you every time I see you amor!"

Flavio buried his head deep in his knees, not knowing what else to do; how was he supposed to deal with this when he hadn't even really been broken up with to start with! No one had told him until now, and now Spain didn't seem to be very broken up with him. He squeezed himself tighter before feeling a pair of warm strong arms wrap around him and pull him into the lap of the familiar tomato scented man. He felt a sob get ripped from his chest and he buried his face into the soft fabric of his lover's shirt at the heartbreaking sound of it. He knew nothing other than this man as his lover, he couldn't help but to still think of him that way, no matter what his phone said! He could feel, just by the fabric and color of the shirt that this was one that he had bought for Spain and that just made his chest tighten even more at the memories. He didn't want to be broken up! How would he cope with out the happy-go-lucky Spaniard in his life to notice when he changed? Who would hold him and tell him how much he meant and that he was just as good as the first player version of South Italy? Luciano had Ludwig and Lutz and Feliciano who all cared about him, why couldn't he have just this one person who loved him just as much as he deserved to be loved?

"I love you so much," Flavio shuddered and sobbed, nearly tearing the fabric in his fists, "look at this mess you made, you are so bad and we're no good at cleaning."

Spain let out a short laugh as he buried his face into the chocolate colored hair of the person he cherished above all else, "Lovino hates me."

"I don't believe that, not for a second, that guy can be such an ass, but his one redeeming quality is that he loves the crap out of you." Flavio stated without a doubt in his mind, his tears letting up and his grip loosening on the shirt as Antonio rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Lovino's been dating someone else." Spain confessed, his whole body tensing up. Flavio lifted his head about to start guessing and arguing when heavy footfalls followed by banging on the door and jiggling of the handle had him jumping to his feet ready to fight.

"Hey! Open up!" A heavily accented German voice came muffled only slightly by the door, "I'm looking for someone! Is there an Italy in there?!"

Flavio glanced down at the brunette staring with wide eyes at the door before answering the person on the other side of the door, "Who's asking?"

The other side of the door quieted and Flavio turned his attention to Antonio to whisper a threat at him, "I'm gonna have to get in line to kick your sorry Spanish ass, aren't I?"

Antonio nodded with a guilty look on his face before mouthing an apology at the man standing over him. Flavio rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to talk, but the man on the other side spoke up first.

"Can I come in?" Gilbert asked, obviously leaning on the door from the sounds of it, "Please? Roma didn't prepare us to meet each other yet but, Flavio, I still think we should talk."

Flavio huffed, throwing his arms in the air and stomping to the door. He unlocked it and wrenched it open, the white haired Prussian nearly falling on top of him as he did so. When he recovered himself, managing to stay on his feet, he turned and wrapped the Italian in a tight hug without warning. Flavio rolled his eyes at the man that was apparently dating his other self before trying to escape the death grip Gilbert had on him.

"I found you! Kesesese! You are so good at hiding!" Prussia laughed releasing the struggling Italian.

"You sure did, now explain yourself to me!" Flavio demanded putting both hands on his hips and darting his eyes over to Antonio who looked like he wanted to disappear into the carpeting.

"Well, I'm the awesome Prussia and-" He noticed Spain and moved between his boyfriend and his infamous ex, "I'm dating Lovino."

Spain got to his feet, with minimal trouble for still having a buzz from the alcohol, "Yeah, well I was having a nice chat with Flavio."

"I bet you were." Gilbert growled, taking a menacing step towards his friend, his face set in a scowl as he came within punching distance of him.

"Yeah, maybe you should try it sometime Pooh." Antonio smirked, matching the anger in Gilbert's eyes the venom seeping into his voice as he readied himself to fight with the ex-knight if he had to nearly dripping from Prussia's pet name.

"I would if you didn't drag him off like a shady criminal!" Gilbert argued pulling his arm back, ready to punch the Spaniard if he said the wrong thing.

"That was me." Flavio interrupted, waving his hand in the air to get Prussia's attention, "I lured him here and tied him up, but he got out. He's such a bad boy."

They both dropped their guard as the object of their affections came between them, running a hand over Gilbert's shoulder as he went.

"Tell me Gil," Flavio asked in a honey sweet voice as he ran his hands down his own body, "Have you had me yet? Have you felt this body pressed against yours late at night, I mean, you wouldn't have had me it'd be Lovino of course. I've only been with one other person. Two, if you count big stubborn Andre, but it was the same body, you know."

Gilbert's face went pink and he looked off to the side, telling Flavio everything he needed to know, "Well, uh, no we haven't been together for long enough to do that sort of thing. Not that I don't want to but, I uh want you…him… Lovino, to be ready when we do."

"So sure of yourself love," Flavio laughed raking his eyes over the albino appreciatively, Lovino didn't have bad taste, he'd give him that much. The black T-shirt Gilbert was wearing fit him well, showing off his fantastic muscular body build. He couldn't help but grin and wink at the silver haired man before him when he noticed the red scarf he was wearing, no doubt to match his own shirt. The Prussian blue jeans he was wearing also fit him nicely, tight enough to make him look great, but they weren't so tight that they were like a second skin cutting off circulation to important bits of his body, "Not that you're a bad looking guy, it's just, I don't even know you that well and I'm pretty important."

"I know," Prussia and Spain answered in unison, Prussia giving Spain a dirty look before he continued, "I know that, but Romano wrote you a letter, it's in his computer he just hasn't gotten it perfect yet he says. He wanted to give you time to work it out too and give you all the facts he has, he just ran out of time I guess. I admit, I've been distracting him from it a lot lately…"

Flavio frowned at the smile tugging at the albino's lips, why was he so damn happy about that? Flavio readied himself to ask more questioned but the telltale signs of something else coming up instead took up top priority.

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick!" He almost yelled before covering his mouth with both hands. He took off towards the bathroom, two thirds of the bad touch trio hot on his heels.

"I'm running out of good reasons not to kick your ass Toni." Gilbert growled as they had a door slammed in their face, followed by the sounds of vomiting.

"Yeah?" Toni asked his tone too serious to seem very Spain like, "Well at least I never went after anyone you loved."

"That's shit!" Gilbert turned to the brunette with his voice barely restrained from shouting, "I've always cared about Roma. Fuck, I helped him knock you down a peg before you started playing games with him. Not that you cared enough to notice much about either of our feelings."

"Can we fight another time when he's not being violently ill three meters away?" Antonio ended the arguing quickly, neither cared more about arguing more than they cared about the man puking his gut out behind the door, "I'm going to go in and see if he's okay or needs anything."

"Fuck you." Gilbert grumbled leaning his head against the cool door.

"Flavio doesn't know you, I can always see if Andre wants to help." Spain offered half-heartedly, his second player wasn't exactly the most caring person in the world. He didn't want to have to wake him up if he didn't have to.

"Whatever, just help him," Gilbert sighed, rolling off the door and sliding down the wall next to the door in defeat, "I'm not leaving."

"Gracias hermano." Spain mumbled, opening the door and shutting it quickly behind himself.

Gilbert sighed and punched the floor, feeling stupid and helpless about the whole situation. He had to step aside and let the last person on the planet he wanted near him take care of his boyfriend because he didn't know Flavio yet. The other half of his Romano had never really been a problem before, he hadn't even been in the habit of letting him have time to run since Spain started all this crap. All Romano had done was mope before Prussia and now Prussia had been keeping him from letting Flavio know about their situation. Gilbert punched the floor again, feeling more useless as he beat himself up over it. Gilbert hadn't thought much of it, his second player was content to just sleep away, only coming out in desperate times that called for him to be there and occasionally to stretch and get an update on the world.

"Gilbert." A soft voice called him out of his thoughts and he looked up at a chocolate haired Italian standing over him with hazel eyes looking drained and tired.

"Lovino?" Gilbert asked hopefully, staring up into those eyes, scared to blink and have them fade to a red that rivaled his own or be covered by pink sunglasses.

"There's an unconscious ass hole in my bathroom." Romano grumbled falling down and into Gilbert's arms, "I hate him."

Gilbert gathered him to his chest and pressed kisses into Lovino's hair, breathing in the smell of him, "Spain's not all bad."

"I could do without coming back around from Flavio and having Antonio a bit too close for comfort." Lovino sighed, this was a mess again. He should have made time for his 2P! Now he had a lot more on his plate than before, but for now he just wanted to be held by his wonderful boyfriend. He didn't want to think or talk or walk, just sit there in Gilbert's arms where it was safe and awesome all the time.

"Did you hit him?" Gilbert asked, secretly hoping the answer was yes.

"No, I shoved him off and he hit his head on the tub," Romano confessed climbing into Gilbert's lap completely, "He'll be fine, he's not even bleeding."

As if on cue, a groan echoed from inside the bathroom and Lovino curled tighter into Gilbert's lap, his arms going up and around the other's neck. Gilbert stood up, holding Romano in his arms as he carried the other to his room. Romano gave him the key as he laid him own in bed so he could lock the door behind him. Romano didn't want anyone else in his room for the rest of the night, he'd had enough of the world for a while. When Gilbert left the room, locking the door behind him of course, Lovino felt his phone buzz in his pocket, apparently silenced by Flavio. He wiped a hand over his eyes before turning it on and reading the message from, of course, Spain.

"I'm sorry."

Romano screamed, throwing his phone at the wall and hearing it clatter to the floor, at the very least the battery falling out and managing to get somewhere impossible to reach. It would do for now, he didn't want that stupid thing to go off anymore anyway. A few minutes later he heard someone tapping on his door gently and he thought about throwing the lamp at it. Anyone who didn't have the key was not welcome, and should go jump in a cement mixer full of hot tar, especially if they were Spanish.

"If you're not Prussian, go away!" Romano grumbled loud enough for them to hear, he was all out of patience and fresh out of fucks to give. The person seemed to hesitate before tapping on the door again.

"I just wanted to say bye," Russia called out slapping the door loudly, "Prussia said you were sick."

"Yeah, sorry about that Ivan," Romano answered sitting up in bed, "Spain got too close and I had to puke."

"Oh, that's too bad, puking is not nice," Russia seemed sincerely concerned and Romano ran a hand through his hair, pretending to be bothered by it and not think it was nice, "Do you want me to kill him yet? I can bring you Madrid if you want."

Romano laughed and shook his head before realizing the other couldn't see him, "Not right now, but hey! Call me if you have any questions about that sunflower, I don't want you accidentally killing it!"

"Okay!" Romano thought he could hear the smile through the door when Russia patted the door again, "I will call!"

"Good! No go away so I can sleep!" Romano yelled back in pseudo-irritation. Ivan said his goodbyes before running off and leaving Lovino to drift off into a peaceful dream without any crazy 2P!'s or Spanish bastards running amuck to drive him insane.

**A/N Okay so that chapter absolutely ran away with me lol I hope you guys liked it! I think I'm starting to form a real plot line for this story! Excitement! Well, it's pretty late so leave me your concerns, questions, suggestions, and/or comments and I will hop on them! Ti voglio benne! Xoxo! Ciao bella!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So I can't stop working on this and I've finally found the plot line! Though I still don't know how this will end yet! Remember, my lovelies, that this is a story in the forming as we go, your reviews mean something to me and change the story line as well as the frequency of updates! Thank you to the wonderful people who have reviewed!

** XOXOX PAGE BREAK XOXOXOX**

Romano woke the next day to the sound of his brother screaming and banging around in his room next door. He rolled out of bed, jumping to his feet and taking off at break neck speeds still not fully processing anything other than his brother screaming in the next room over. He heard someone grunt and topple out of his own bed when he crashed into the door with his shoulder. He had his hand gun from under his pillow aimed at a bit above head level and let a warning shot take out a pane in the window of his brothers room.

"Feliciano, et vade!" Romano commanded his brother to get down in order to avoiding shooting him and quickly differentiate between the attacker and his brother.

" Lovino! Non sparare!" The command not to shoot sank in about as quickly as his recognition of their ally Germany did. He lowered his weapon, and leaned against the door frame.

"You bastards, what's with all the yelling?" he groaned, clicking the safety back on as he realized there was no threat.

"Lovino, what're ya doing?" Gilbert shouted stumbling into the room without a shirt on, and scrambling to pull pajama pants up over his boxer briefs before the other two could see him indecent, "Oi! West, you're bleeding!"

Germany sighed and rummaged about in his discarded pants pocket for the first aid kit he had brought just in case this happened.

"Wah! Prussia! Lucci cut on Germany!" Feliciano cried throwing himself at the albino. Gilbert caught him and patted him awkwardly on the back, trying to soothe the poor guy.

"Ja, Ja, Luciano cut me again," Germany grumbled, putting a wad of gauze on the cut that was bleeding on his face, "I don't remember it though, so it was probably Lutz getting beat up on again."

"I think he likes it, a big guy like you getting over powered by little Lucci?" Lovino suggested with an eyebrow raised, "I don't think so."

"Ja, Ja, I know." Germany grumbled blushing as he tended to the heart shaped wound on his chest, they weren't terribly deep so they wouldn't scar for long, but he could have done without the one on his face, "I think we need to teach him about after care and boundaries though. That would be nice."

"Feli, why don't you go get a shower and brush your teeth," Prussia suggested turning to Lovino quickly, "Why don't you go with him Lovino, you guys have that nice big shower up here, it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Yeah, fine whatever." Romano grumbled knowing what he had to do, don't let Feliciano look in the mirror, shower first to get the blood off his face and what not. Then have him brush his teeth, make sure he didn't forget to use mouthwash. Luciano had a thing for blood they had noticed over the years, he tended to favor a specific German and had even gone so far as to… well let's just say he got it in his mouth.

"I have blood on me, don't I?" Feliciano trembled, taking his brothers offered hand.

"Shut up." Lovino sighed, squeezing his brother's hand. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who's second player had gotten out of hand last night. He wondered how the others had fared, remembering the last time what's his ass had stayed the… fuck… had they all left even?

"Hey, Feliciano, did everyone leave last night?" Lovino asked carefully as he locked the bathroom door behind him.

"I don't know." Feliciano answered, knowing better than to look in the mirror as he passed it, "We can check later."

"Yeah, we should." Lovino shrugged as he struggled out of his clothes from the night before that stunk of alcohol and Spain's heavy cologne. He frowned and tossed the red shirt away, grumbling angry words at Flavio in his head.

_"Not like I like you either." _Lovino stopped what he was doing, frozen to the spot.

"What?" He whispered, his brother looking to him questioningly as he turned the hot water.

_"What? You can hear me?" _

Lovino grabbed his head in both hands and panted heavily through his teeth as he looked in the mirror, noticing a shimmer of red in his left eye shine before disappearing. He shook his head and looked closer, his brother coming up beside him, not looking in the mirror to avoid seeing the blood smeared from the corner of his mouth and on a few spots on his cheeks.

"Lovino?" Feliciano whimpered grabbing his twins hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lovino growled turning away from the mirror and shooing his brother into the shower, "Get cleaned up Felice. (Fel-ee-chay)"

"Ve, okay." Romano rubbed his arms as his brother obeyed and climbed into the shower. He would have to talk to someone about this later. Hopefully it was just a one-time thing, he thought to himself as he joined his brother who was already splashing away in the shower like a child.

_"It's not." _He heard the voice whisper in his head; he recognized it and it chilled him to the bone to think of Flavio rearing his head for no apparent reason. He hurried through his shower, rushing his brother as well as he scrubbed the other harshly to get the blood that wasn't his off his body. Feliciano sputtered and protested against the rough treatment as a washcloth covered in face soap almost smothered him.

"What are you doing to me Lovino!?" Feliciano coughed before tossing handfuls of water on his face to get rid of the soap and blood mix.

"We need to hurry." Lovino grumbled trying to block out the sing song voice in his head taunting him about how cute Feliciano was in the shower.

"Why?" Feliciano protested, getting worried with how his brother was acting right now.

"I'll tell you later." Lovino said as Flavio tried to insist that he should tell Feliciano now and see if Luciano wanted to have a chat too. Lovino shook his head and shut the water off, tossing a towel at Feliciano before wrapping one around his waist, "Brush your teeth, I need to talk to Prussia, so brush them alone, okay?"

"Okay…" Feliciano nodded, carefully patting himself dry as he watched his brother run off.

Prussia barely had time to think when his little Italian stormed in half naked and began to drag him off. He waved at his brother who had been well patched up for the time being.

"Lovino!" Prussia yelped as he was tossed roughly into Romano's separate room. He turned to face the brunette and demand an explanation but Lovino beat him to it.

"Flavio is talking to me." Lovino panted, his face flushed in anger and fear as he stood, ready to run, reminding Prussia of a trapped animal, his eyes darting around the room as panic set in heavily on him, "In my head!"

"Flavio? What?" Gilbert approached his boyfriend, eyes laced with worry as he gathered the other man to his chest and began stroking his hair, "What are you talking about baby?"

"He's awake inside me," Lovino said his voice broken up as he tried not to scream or cry, his hands finding their way to grip onto Gilberts forearms, "He's talking to me in my head Gil, why is this happening? _**How**_ is this happening?!"

"I don't know baby." Gilbert sighed, petting his lovers hair, trying to comfort the poor man shaking in his arms.

"Dudes?" A loud voice called from the open door, Prussia growled at the American, "You gotta see this! It's crazy I don- you just gotta come see what Mattie did!"

"_**He **_stayed?" Romano hissed, head butting the albino, "Why did he stay?"

"Like half of Europe is still here too." Prussia laughed as he rubbed the red spot on his head. He felt kind of bad now, but he didn't want any of them to drive home drunk, so he'd offered them space on the couches and spare rooms.

"I'll kill you." Romano grumbled rubbing his own head as the annoying voice of his second player decided to begin serenading him with "Hips Don't Lie".

"Dudes, this is so something that can wait! Come on!" America whined bouncing in the hall, he seemed worried too, but why the crapola should he be worried? Canada probably puked everywhere or something. Romano sneered at him as they followed the crazy man down the hall.

**XOXOXXOXO PAGE BREAK XOXOXOXOX**

"The fuck are you lookin' at?" An angry blonde with long hair and a curl hanging in front of his face and body wrapped in what appeared to be one of the curtains sat at the breakfast table. A nearly identical man sat next to him giving him a dirty look as he was rude to their hosts.

_"James!" _Flavio cheered in Romano's head as the Italian just gaped at the TWO Canadians sitting at his table, _"What's up sweet heart? How'd you get out of that cutey pa tooty?"_

"How the- what the fuck?" Romano attempted to ask all the questions he had for them at once as he threw his arms out towards them, pointing back and forth between the blondes. He could barely wrap his head around it, let alone think about how this had happened.

"See look!" America cheered as he went and wrapped his arms around his brother nation's shoulders rubbing their cheeks together, "Mattie kicked James out last night! Isn't that totally awesome!? Now he'll be nice all the time!"

James glared at the American before standing up and using the hand that wasn't holding the curtain up to punch Alfred in the face, "Fuck you too, eh!"

The American stumbled back, glaring at the taller Canadian who was standing at his full height, glaring at Alfred. James was taller than Matthew was, Lovino noted, and his hair was much longer, it fell about his bare shoulders messily as he squared up, ready to fight his… brother? Matthew got up and stood between them before the fight could go any further, his arms crossed over his oddly bare chest in a way that was meant to be imposing, but he only managed to look like a cross child pouting between fighting friends.

"Stop it!" Matthew tried to yell but it only came out as a normal volume talking voice, "You two can't keep fighting every time the other touches me! It's getting real old real fast!"

They dropped their fighting stances, but continued to glare at each other, James sitting back down with a huff and a nod. Matthew smiled proudly as he also took his seat. This was totally normal, totally. Romano was about to start interrogating the man wearing his curtain as a poorly assembled toga about how this had come to be, the whole existing outside of Matthew thing and all. The oven dinged signaling the end of a cooking cycle and they all turned to it with mixed looks of confusion and horror. Who was cooking?

"Pardon me love! I just need to squeeze by you!" A polite distinctly British voice called as a heavily freckled man with neon blue eyes pushed his way through the people who were in his way to getting to the oven, "Wouldn't want to let them burn."

"Iggy?" America tested eyeing the man suspiciously as he pulled a tin of cupcakes out of the oven that smelled oddly edible. They locked eyes and the man winked one bright blue eye at Alfred.

"Arthur Kirkland at you service!" The blonde man declared, barely curtsying as he set the tin on top of the oven, "Now, would any of you lovely people happen to know where the cooling racks are? Maybe you?"

The man who was most definitely not Arthur raised an eyebrow at Lovino who just stood there with his mouth open trying to understand what exactly was going on. There was a grumpy Canadian at the table, the British bastard was cooking and it smelled GREAT… Lovino's 2P was silent for the moment being as Lovino just pointed to the drawer containing what this imposter was looking for, at a loss for words to do otherwise.

"Thanks poppet, I didn't catch your name before…?" The man retrieved the items and set to work putting cupcakes on them to cool.

_"Oliver, call him Oliver. It's his name." _Flavio cooed, being helpful for once as his 1P struggled for words.

"I- uh, Lovino… You're Oliver, right?" The freckled man frowned and pouted at the Italian. He turned his neon gaze on Lovino now, disappointment evident all across his face.

"Oh poo, now who told you that little Lovi?" Oliver had a look about him that let Lovino know that his answer could very well mean the difference between a nice chat, and a brutal beating.

"Flavio you ass." Lovino grumbled scooting closer to Prussia, he could hear his 2P laughing like a maniac in his head.

"Oh! Flavio! Dearest, won't you come out and play!" Oliver seemed over joyed at the idea of Flavio coming out, though also a bit reserved about it, like it had put him off his dinner. Oh yes, this was most definitely not Arthur… but he was wearing his clothes…

"Where's Iggy?" America beat anyone else who might have liked to know to the question. He was acting like a cat surrounded by dogs now, hackles raised, his pupils dilated in either fear or anger, maybe both.

"You wound me poppet!" Oliver sighed putting a hand over his heart as the American advanced on him, "But your dear stuffy brit is just fine I assure you, just a bit… under dressed."

Like he had been waiting for that line a grumbling hung over Arthur stumbled in and took a seat at the table, face in hand. He was wearing just a black apron, a white collar, shirt cuffs, black socks and a frown. Alfred seemed to calm down a little with the appearance of the green eyed blonde man, but it nearly drove Lovino mad. People were being split into two! People he had known for hundreds if not thousands of years suddenly becoming two completely different people. It was too much for an after party morning.

"Fuck you all I'm going back to bed." Lovino yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat. Maybe if he went to bed when he woke up all the 2P's would be gone, moved to Mars or someplace he wouldn't have t worry about them crowing his kitchen.

"Oi! Wait a minute!" Prussia grabbed his wrist and forced him to stay, earning him a warning glare. He pulled him closer again, red eyes looking him over rapidly, like he was afraid he'd break.

"If they all split, then won't you too?" Prussia asked concern heavy in his voice.

"America is still one, right?" Lovino glared at the blonde man, "Any familiar stray voices burger brains?"

"Dude, Allan wouldn't talk to me if you paid him!" Alfred laughed scratching his head before going silent and stiff. It was obvious to everyone else that the wheels were turning in his head as some other input was collected from behind those shiny baby blue eyes.

"Oh good," Lovino hissed smacking himself in the head, "Now the pervert and fashion freak are making us head cases!"

"What the fuck!" America whispered before grabbing Matthew and shaking him, "Tell me how to get him out!"

"I don't know!" Matthew laughed pushing his brother off, "It'll just happen, relax Alfred, Allan isn't so bad if you give him a chance."

"That's what _you _think!" America looked ready to burst into tears, "He put me in a skirt Matt! A skirt!"

Matthew patted his head as the older of the two sobbed hysterically into the Canadians shoulder. James glared at the American but made no move to tear him from the body of his 1P. He did however start growling like a miffed dog. Matthew shook his head and stuck his tongue out at his 2P. As far as anyone had known of James he seemed just about as protective of Matthew as a mother bear of her cubs.

They all remembered the incident where France tried to creep on James who threw him across the room and beat him with a hockey stick, yelling over and over again about how he was never to touch Matthew again. James was loud, James was scary, and when James was there, you knew it. James insisted that he had no right to the body they shared, that it was Matthew's and his alone to do with as he saw fit. Lovino had been a bit envious of the respect James seemed to show to Matthew, but now he wasn't sure if it was respect, or if he had just been waiting for this.

"You forgot the cocktail dress love." Oliver purred wiggling his eyebrows at the traumatized American.

"Dress?" Alfred whined looking around for anyone willing to contradict the freckled man, "A cocktail dress?"

"Yep," Oliver said popping the P as he rummaged around in the fridge for the rest of the cupcake batter he made, "A short red cocktail dress, you make a fine lady Al."

America groaned and apparently melted, falling to the floor holding his head in his hands. Oliver chuckled to himself as he began placing the paper cups into the cupcake tin. Arthur groaned something unintelligible from the table an Oliver patted his head lightly.

"Hair of the dog that bit you love, that and a nice breakfast would do us all good!" Oliver turned to the Canadian men at the table, "How about pancakes boys?"

Matthew nodded and began to gather up the supplies he needed while James just glared and demanded he be given pants if he was going to make breakfast.

"Come on, I'll find you some sweat pants." Romano grumbled motioning for James to follow him as he made his way back up the stairs. He knew he still had a few pairs of Spain's old sweats in the bottom of one of his drawers and someone might as well use them. The almost managed to make it all the way to Lovino's room without incident, that was until Feliciano spotted them.

"Matthew!" Feliciano shrieked jumping on the man and nearly knocking him over in his overzealous greeting.

"Feliciano," James deadpanned, setting the other down and frowning at him, "Don't jump on me."

"Ve, but why?" Feliciano was confused enough to actually open his eyes for once and took all of James in, "Ve, you're tall! And that's our curtain! What did you do Mattie?"

"Not Mattie," He glanced at Lovino before mumbling under his breath at the bubbly Italian, "Bull moose."

"Ve! James, where are your clothes mister moose?" Feliciano asked grinning again, like the idiot he was. Romano felt the urge to yell at him, but he was worried that James might beat the crap out of him if he did. It seemed his brother already knew the man.

"Me and Mattie split up and I didn't come with clothes I guess, like a baby, eh?" James patted Feliciano on the head as he stopped bouncing.

"Split up?" Feliciano asked, like someone had kicked his cat.

"Yeah, so he's one person, and I'm one person now." James explained hiking the curtain up again as it started to sag a bit low on his hips.

"Oh! That's good!" Feliciano cooed before bouncing away into his room, probably to tell Germany. That's what Lovino thought until he came back dragging two identical German men with him. One was carrying the look of a love struck puppy as he stared at where Feliciano held his hand.

"I quit." Lovino announced, dropping his hands to his sides and going into his room, tossing a pair of sweats out of the door a few moments later for James. He heard James laugh at him and he kicked the door angrily. He listened as the voices faded down the stairs and disappear completely.

Lovino sighed and lay on his back on the floor to stare at the ceiling. Why now? Why was it that the 2P's were even separating out at all? How were they doing it… Were they just popping up out of nowhere like the 1P's had? Or were they tearing themselves free of their hosts?

"_That's not a bad idea Lovi boy."_ Flavio snapped inside his head and before Lovino had time to think about it a searing pain ripped through his body and he screamed like a banshee. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the sound of Prussia breaking his door down and yelling his name over and over.

**A/N: uggggh, I am sick and I can't think. It's in my brain, I think we will need to amputate. Sorry it took so long to update guys, my best friend left me and I have been like fifty shades of sad about it. It sucks but whatever… Ya'll are getting 2P's. More next chapter when I stop being sick. Sorry it's such a cluster fuck with not much to it. I'll try harder, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Alright, so if things don't really make much sense, I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away when I was sick and I've had some personal stuff seriously stressing me out… like serious things that are just ugh… Anyway, on with the story, I own nothing! Keep forgetting that… Also! Sorry about the name changes to the title… Hopefully the latest will be the last, I think I've figured at least this out**

_**This has been mostly told from Romano's POV. I'm going to start adding in other people's POV as well to try to give you guy more information on the stuff going on. I'll let you know when it changes from now on.**_

PRUSSIA

Prussia leaned on the wall, beginning to get bored of watching the strange new British man whip frosting in a mixing bowl as Canada hummed and laughed at the others while tending to a skillet filled with cream colored globs of pancake batter.

"Maybe you should be friends with Hungary, America," He taunted the already pouting and tense blonde sitting at the table, "She's familiar with the art of cross dressing! Kesesesesese! You could give each other tips!"

"Shut up _Gilbert_," America shouted back pointing at him and scowling, "at least I'm still a country!"

"Shut up you git!" England groaned covering his ears and opening a single green eye to glare at his former colony, "My head is killing me, agh. Shit."

Prussia flinched and America rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed by his snapping at Prussia, but not sorry for it. He flipped Prussia off and stuck his tongue out at him. Prussia pushed up off the wall and made a face back at him, mouthing fuck off back at the blonde. The sound of footsteps and laughter came from the stairs followed by heavy footsteps. Prussia turned to greet who he thought would be his brother, lover, brother's lover, and James but instead there was Lutz, scowling and blushing as he was dragged down the stairs by a chattering Feliciano. Ludwig close behind making unhappy faces at his 2P! and being teased mercilessly by James about being a "hoser" and "a jealous pansy".

"Hey!" He called out to the group getting Feliciano and James' attention, "Where's Lovino?"

"Ve! He's pouting upstairs, he's grumpy!" Feliciano puffed up his cheeks and shook his head, wishing his brother would be nicer to Lutz and Ludwig.

James pointed up and shrugged, his other hand still holding up the curtain as well as holding onto the red sweat pants Romano had thrown at him, "Is there a place I can put these on down here?"

Prussia frowned, he was worried about Lovino with everything that was happening to the nations. It was no secret that Romano hated having to share his life with Flavio more than the average nation hated their alternate persona, and Prussia knew that the prospect of having to face Flavio, whether he wanted to face him or not, would turn the other into a nervous wreck. He already had issues getting others to notice him at meetings having Feliciano as his twin, let alone a whole other half of South Italy being more interesting and likable than he found himself.

"I'm gonna go check on him, like the awesome person that I am." Prussia announced, pushing his way through the people in his way. He was freaked out about this whole thing too but he was far too awesome to let it show. No, that was not the awesome thing to do; he had to be strong especially when it came to doing it for Lovino's sake.

By the time he reached the top of the stairs he heard a scream that made his heart drop into his stomach and his hair stand on end. He could feel the cold sweat start to run down his back as he took off running to Lovino's room as fast as he could. The screaming wouldn't stop, it was the sort of screaming he remembered from wars long past, and the sort that a wounded animal let out just before you dealt the final blow. He heard the brunette choking on his screams as he crashed into the door.

"Roma!" He yelled as the door gave into the might of the nation he once was.

He spotted Romano on the floor, eyes rolled back into his head as he gurgled and choked on the white foam spilling from his mouth down the side of his face, and wetly plopping on the ground text to him. Prussia froze, for the first time in a long time he felt so clueless and powerless to help Romano as the man began to seize on the ground. In a moment of sudden clarity, he got down on his knees to cradle the man to him, instincts screaming at him to do something to help the one he loved even if it was only to hold him while he was in pain. Memories of men soaked in blood and torn apart by his countries wars flashed before him and the panic began to drown him again.

"Oh gott, oh shit! Fuck!" He hissed, as Romano's back arched and he started screaming again, "Help! Someone help him!"

_"Don't let him hit his head. Soothe him; he has to stop fighting this. He's making it worse."_ Prussia nodded, hearing the voice in his mind as clearly as someone was speaking into his ear. He recognized the voice as his own second player and he trusted his other half to help Romano. His other half had always been a good man, even when he had not been one himself.

"Shhh, Roma, its okay baby, I've got you." Prussia whispered holding his head and stroking his hair gently as he touched their foreheads together, his erratic breathing blowing Romano's bangs around before Gilbert pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Shhhh, stop fighting it, you're killing me liebe. I hate to see you hurting like this."

He heard voices from the door, and the scuffling sounds of nations in panic, but paid them little mind as he continued to whisper sweet nothings to the Italian on the ground, begging him not to leave him, and telling him how much he loved him over and over again, like a mantra that would save their lives.

_"Flavio's trying to split apart from him and he's fighting it. He has to stop or he could irreversibly damage them both…" _He could feel the thoughts his other half was trying to hide from him, like knowing that something bad would happen just before a care hit you. Spain could do better, someone that could keep a more level head, and knew Romano better than anyone else. _"I'd say parents, but Antonio has gone a bit beyond that role it seems."_

Prussia bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, but nodded in understanding. He was right.

"Has anyone called Antonio?!" He shouted at the crowd, tears making their way down his face despite his best efforts to keep in together. Romano still convulsed in his arms as he took in the faces of the others. They looked scared, guilty, and pitiful. Lutz was holding a sobbing Feliciano to his chest while Ludwig patted his back awkwardly and glanced between Lutz and Prussia quickly. James refused to look at him and Matthew seemed to be pleading with him and crying a bit as he did so. He turned his gaze on Francis who sighed and nodded impatiently, already on his phone and fidgeting anxiously.

"Oui, I texted him when we found out about Canada," France grumbled guilt seeping into his tense voice, "I'm sorry mon ami, but it seemed important."

"Is he coming?" Prussia demanded gripping his lover closer to his chest, he didn't know enough to help Lovino through this, he had been able to love him from a distance while Spain had always been with him. It broke his heart to know that he could not be enough to help Lovino through this.

"Oui, he's been on his way here for a while now." Prussia nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to Lovino who was breathing heavily and jerking from time to time. He seemed to be coming down from the seizure slowly, but still he was improving. Prussia could feel the numbness beginning to seep through his body as the situation settled in his mind, it crept up on him like he imagined death would creep into the bones of those who grew too old and weary for this world.

"Where are you?!" France yelled into the phone suddenly, turning his back to Prussia who tried to be brave as stroked Lovino's hair and face lovingly, "It's Lovi! Bamanos!"

He let out a bitter chuckle as France butchered the Spanish command to hurry. He continued to stroke Romano's hair, moving down and gently brushing the hair from his face and lovingly running his fingertips over the Italian's tanned cheek once more silently promising to never let the hurt again if he pulled through this.

"I love you Roma," He whispered pressing a gentle kiss to his sweat soaked forehead, "You have to pull through this. Just stop fighting the separation, okay? Can you do that for me? Just let it happen. Let him go."

"NO!" Romano screamed, gasping for air suddenly and beginning to yell again, deep and gravely like an angry bear. Prussia tensed and held his head firmly, trying his best to hold onto the now thrashing man. His screaming started to escalate again, into that horrifying, chilling, animalistic scream Prussia had first heard when he came up the stairs. The sound of a man confronted by what he knew to be the end of all that he knew, of death banging on their door and demanding to be let in.

"Please, stop!" Prussia begged, the panic setting in as Romano set into his screaming fully, his voice cracking and breaking as he screamed between gulps of air, "Baby, don't do this, come one, please! No more, I can't- I don't know what to do! You need to stop fighting it, come back to me Roma."

_"Gilbert…" _Prussia breathed deeply through his nose and steeled himself for what he knew had to be done. He glared over at the door and at Spain standing in its threshold staring at him, his face set into a mix between anger, fear, and pity, his car keys still clenched in his fist.

**SPAIN**

Spain stood in the door, staring at the love of his life screaming in one of his best friend's arms. He dropped his keys and advanced on them, his anger nearly overwhelming him as he saw the state that Romano had been allowed to get in to. He met Gilbert's gaze and tried his best to look serious without being as threatening as he was feeling towards the man. Antonio couldn't help but to feel a sting of guilt and sympathy as Gilbert looked at him, horror and devotion filling his crimson eyes as he clutched the man they both loved to his chest before relaxing and pleadingly offering Antonio space to trade care of Lovino off to him in the hopes that he could help him in some way that Prussia himself had failed to do.

When Lovino was safely and quietly traded from Prussia to Spain, they locked eyes again and Prussia looked at him desperation plain on his face, "Save him." He whispered as he got to his feet unsteadily. The albino looked as though the very foundation of his being was being shaken, and to him it had been.

Spain held Lovino steady as he nodded and turned to the gaggle of people Prussia was stumbling and pushing past, he was probably going to panic somewhere where the others wouldn't see him… Spain knew that Prussia had already shown the others more vulnerability than he had ever wanted to, he knew that to Prussia, his attitude and being able to act like nothing affected him was what helped him keep it all together. Letting others know that he could be shaken, that he was broken just like them, was too much for the poor ex-nation. He would have felt a bit worse for the Albino, were Romano in better shape than he was in now and his sympathies for Gilbert stopped there. He instead turned his focus on the others that were watching and in his mind, not helping so therefore hindering any progress towards Lovino's well-being.

"Go on! You don't need to stare!" He shouted at them waving a hand aggressively at them, trying to shoo them away, "I'll call you if I need any of you! This is not a show!"

He carried Romano to the bed and set him down, wincing as the Italian somehow managed to screamed louder, but stopped seizing. Instead his back arched in a painful looking way before he went completely limp and fell back onto the bed whimpering. Antonio whispered reassuringly in his ear that he would be back before he stomped to the door and slammed it in all the other countries faces. He could hear Canada arguing with James still and Francis' haggard sigh before footsteps began pounding down the stairs and he was satisfied.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME!" Lovino shrieked suddenly, curling in on himself as his hands tangled in his hair, pulling on it as he started to hyperventilate and groan in pain.

"Hey! Shush shush hush now," Spain cooed as he crawled into bed with Lovino and gathered him into his lap like he had when the man was still a child, "Lovino, my little tomato, I'm here, I've got you."

"Make it stop!" The Italian whined as Antonio began loosening his fingers from his hair one by one, strands of chocolate colored hair falling onto his clothes as he went, making Antonio wince at all the hair he had managed to pull out.

"I can't Lovi," Spain said soothingly, as he freed the last of Romano's digits from his hair, "You have to sweetie, I know you don't want to, but you have to stop fighting him. Let it happen."

Lovino started to whimper again and tried to get his hands back into his hair. Antonio sighed and grabbed the other's hands, weaving their fingers together as he tried not to blame himself for what was happening; for not being there to help from the start, and for pushing him the night before. He couldn't help but think that maybe if he hadn't pushed him so hard that night, that if he hadn't pushed his feelings back onto Romano that maybe this wouldn't have had to be so bad.

"Hey now, stay with me Lovino," He breathed in sharply as he gave his hands a squeeze, bracing himself for what may come and steeling his heart against the sting of his own feelings, "I won't let you forget about this otherwise, like the time you got so drunk you drank the olive oil and when you realized what you had done you got so red I thought you were going to die of embarrassment, or maybe blood loss to the rest of your body! You look just like a ripe tomato when you get all embarrassed, you know that?"

Spain chucked at the old joke between them as he felt Romano begin to relax against his chest, "What about those times, back when you were so little, and you kept getting lost in my house? Haha! You told me it was my fault for having a house that was too big! Ah, jeez Lovi, I think you have peed yourself in every room and hallway of that house!"

He chuckled before sighing, the bittersweet feeling of their reunion tearing at his heart little by little. He wished that things could be easier, that they didn't have the second person inside them to make everything that much more complicated. He wished he could redo everything he had done recently, if not for his own sake then for the sake of the man in his arms. He was desperately hoping that giving him something to focus on could bring him out of this. He wanted to apologize, god, he wanted to really hold him again, but this was not how he wanted it to be!

"Lovi, I'm so sorry." He whispered sniffling and pressing a light kiss into his hair, "Come on, you have to snap out of this so I can tease you about what a bad maid you are, always knocking things over and slacking off on your duties to eat pizza or chase girls. Haha! And then if you ever caught them, you were too shy to do anything about it but tell them never mind! Ah, you are so cute Lovi!"

"Shut up…" Lovino grumbled squeezing one of Spain's hands back before relaxing and going limp in his arms. Antonio smiled as he heard the boys breathing begin to go back to normal and relaxed as well, letting himself fall back against the head board, Lovino's head resting on his chest as he did so. He wrapped his arms around the small frame of Lovino and felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. He wished he could stay like this forever, not worrying about catering to the whims of his boss or the demands made by their second players. He let his mind wander for a moment as he thought of all the things that had gone wrong and why. Before he could get very fair with this train of thought he felt Lovino stir, twitching his arms and legs before going back into full on convulsions like before. Antonio tightened his grip on him and found that he couldn't seem to lock his arms like before and that anywhere that his skin touched Lovino's it burned like the devil.

He screamed as the pain became too much and he wiggled his way out from underneath the seizing man who seemed to be burning up from the inside out. Antonio fell clumsily out of the bed, knocking his head against the hard floor and making stars to explode behind his eyes impeding his senses while he tried to reorient himself. He could hear the sickly choking and gurgling noises coming from the bed at first, and nearly vomited at the sound of bones popping and cracking, but forced it down as he got to his feet. He could have never been prepared for the sight that lay before him.

Romano was emitting a sort of light that under normal circumstances might have been called beautiful, reminiscent of the northern lights; however this was not a normal circumstance, and right now they just seemed evil and foreboding. Deep crimson foam was bubbling up from Romano's mouth as he choked on his own blood and seized more violently than he had any of the times before. His entire body was flushed and an angry shade of red, as a steady trickle of blood leaking from his ears and nose stained the pillows and sheets beneath his mangled and spastic body. Spain jumped to try to turn the other onto his side and save him from choking to death on his own blood, but when he touched Romano, his hands were scalded by the amount of heat Romano was giving off. He hissed as he pulled his blistering hands back and cradled them against his chest, trying his best not to get caught up in his own near blinding pain. He tried to call out for help or to Romano, but his voice dried up in his throat and nothing but squeaks and puffs of hoarse dry air came out. His head felt like it was full of angry bees, and he recognized the panic of the shock he was in, but was too far gone to do anything but watch in absolute terror as the lights danced sinisterly around Romano.

"Lov-" Spain wheezed, his legs giving out as a blinding light filled the room and Romano let out a sound other than the horrendous sounds of choking on his own blood, though Spain would never forget the sound that came from his old henchman now. Almost a howl, yet still in a way you knew it was human even though everything that drove his mind screamed that no man could make a sound like that. It was two toned and it cracked into a higher pitch before dying into a heave of breath being sucked into oxygen deprived lungs. After the light vanished, Antonio was left in a daze. Muffled voices and odd shapes he barely recognized as people filtered in and out of his vision before clarity began to come back over him, like a fog was being rolled back by the rise of the sun.

"sp… Spai… ANTONIO!" Francis shouted, slapping Antonio hard across the face, "Snap out of it!"

Antonio nodded his head yes as he clung back at France, gripping his shoulders as his eyes franticly searched the room for identifiable shapes. He finally settled down when his eyes landed on the bed, where the sheets were torn and burned black, but he could see Romano there. Though his clothes were gone and dried blood was caked and cracking around his orifices, he was breathing. His face was peaceful and he was okay. Oh god, he was okay! He was still there. Spain wanted to jump and scream, and thank all the Gods he could think of that his Romano was still in this world, but another body laid on the bed with his little Italian. A blonde haired, tan skinned, and rather attractive man was stirring beside him, letting out the first sounds of a person waking from a long deep sleep. He slowly turned his head and opened his eyes, grey and clouded like a newborns, but still seeing and taking in everything they landed on. He caught Antonio's green eyed stare and smiled, the first smile that body had ever seen and then he opened his mouth to say his first words in this world,

"Toni," His rough unused voice tumbled out of pink smiling lips, "I'm so glad to finally meet you. To really meet you."

And with that the man's eyes rolled back in his head and he was unconscious. Spain was still frozen as Silver hair whipped passed his vision and he tried to block out the angry shouts from the German man as he stared at the blonde on the bed like he was seeing a ghost.

"Flavio…" Antonio breathed as the other nations shouted and argued between each other. He vaguely recognized the small Canadian he knew pushing a larger James, trying to keep him back, but nothing seemed real. Not even the two men lying on the bed that he had come to love as one whole but broken man, so many years ago.

**A/N**

Sorry that the update took so long. I've not been having a nice time of things lately… I've gotten less reviews lately, sad day. But this is still something I love to do and I'll be damned if I let it go. Thanks for reading everyone! Please, review! Let me know what's wrong and what's right, I can handle it. Xoxo Until we meet again!


End file.
